


Часть 1,     Имя на твоем запястье    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Katekyo Hitman Reborn!»

by Sleep_skull



Category: ['Katekyo Hitman Reborn!', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Дайте всем хорошее детство, Они все милые придурки, Построение отношений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: Ренато с самого детства хотел иметь своего соулмейта. Он подолгу разглядывал надпись на руке, пытаясь представить, каким он будет, как они познакомятся. Но мафия, а затем и проклятие, разрушили его планы. Да и вообще, как он может искать соулмейта, когда один из его товарищей-аркобалено гражданский идиот, который, кажется, принял все за какое-то кино, и Реборну пришлось за него отвечать, чтоб тот случайно не убился. Совершенно нет времени на личную жизнь.
Relationships: Colonnello & Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Lal Mirch & Skull, Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 13





	Часть 1,     Имя на твоем запястье    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Katekyo Hitman Reborn!»

Право на имя — одно из базовых прав любого человека. То, что определит собственную индивидуальность, позволяя отделить себя от других людей, то, что всегда останется с тобой. То, что обозначит твою связь с другим человеком.

Имя, написанное на запястье.

Ренато любил разглядывать имя на своей руке. Он обводил пальцами буквы, растягивал кожу, наблюдая, как слова на его запястье тянутся в разные стороны. Было удивительным знать, что где-то там есть другой мальчик, который, наверное, так же сидит и думает о нем. Человек, которого он не знает, но с которым они связаны.

Ренато упорно пытался представить, как тот самый человек будет выглядеть. Будет ли он выше его? Ниже? Старше ли он? Младше? Любит ли он сладости? Какого цвета у него глаза? Волосы? Как звучит его голос?

К сожалению, те три слова, написанные аккуратным черным почерком прямо рядом с пульсом, давали слишком мало информации. Разве что имя ему казалось забавным.

«Стефан Льюис Спенсер».

Ренато еще раз задумчиво обвел пальцем изящную букву «С» в первом имени, и наконец натянул теплый вязаный напульсник, скрывая имя своего соулмейта от чужих глаз. Правилу «Скрывать имя на запястье» он следовал неукоснительно.

Не потому, что он был таким уж хорошим мальчиком, разумеется, а потому, что некоторые новые дети из приюта могли до него докопаться, пытаясь понять, почему имя на его запястье было мужским. Ну и придурки! Как будто он выбирал, с каким именем родиться.

Ренато сначала пытался оправдаться, как-то объясниться, но в какой-то момент его это достало. Так что следующему ребенку, который попытался дразнить его, крича, что он «с мальчиками под лестницей целуется», что он «как девочка», Ренато просто и незатейливо разбил нос. Его пытались повалить количеством, чтоб затащить в подвал и там закрыть, как обычно делали со всеми одиночками, но он кусался, царапался, стараясь втереть лица придурков в грязь. Их главарь, которого он укусил за палец до крови, в какой-то момент не выдержал и с плачем убежал, крича, что с таким ублюдком, как он, никто и никогда жить не захочет. Ренато точно не знал, кто такой ублюдок, но так ругались взрослые дядьки, когда он пытался стянуть у них из сада яблоки, так что приятно ему не было. Но он победил!

Ренато злобно шмыгнул носом, сжал разбитые в костяшки в кулак, собирая свою решимость и решил, что теперь он всегда будет бить тех, кто его обижает. Если уж он не сможет ни с кем дружить, то пусть его лучше боятся, чем унижают.

Так что, когда сестра Симона, отвечавшая за них всех, причитая и охая, пыталась его перебинтовать, ругала его за неподобающее воспитаннику церковного приюта поведение, он лишь возмущенно бурчал себе под нос.

— А что, им можно меня дразнить, а мне нельзя? — он наконец не выдержал, — Тупица Сандро говорит, что я урод и бог меня не любит! А ведь именно он мне дал соулмейта моего! — Ренато скуксился и насупился, посмотрел на Симону, — он меня правда не любит?

Сестрица Симона вздохнула, ласково ему улыбнулась, даже не отругав за ругательства, потрепала по голове.

— Разумеется, бог тебя любит, милый. Он всех любит, — сказала она нежно, — просто иногда бывает так, что он связывает двух людей одного пола. Ты ведь не обязан жениться на своем соулмейте, правда? Вы можете просто быть друзьями, дружить семьями и просто хорошо общаться, понимаешь?

Ренато насупился еще сильнее.

— Но все говорят, что с соулмейтами нужно жить вместе! Встречаться, целоваться и всякое такое! — он поднял голову и обиженно крикнул, жалуясь на такую несправедливость, — А я не смогу! Мальчики с мальчиками не встречаются!

Нянечка тяжело вздохнула, потом ласково ему улыбнулась и погладила по голове. Ренато недовольно морщился, — Он уже большой, чтоб его так утешать, — но нежную руку не скидывал.

— Я уверена, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, милый, — успокоила она его.

Пару дней спустя она подарила ему черный вязаный напульсник. Снимал его Ренато только когда оставался один, а в остальное время он плотно обхватывал его запястье, скрывая чужое имя.

Задирать его и правда перестали, а вскоре он и вовсе стал главным среди приютских, щедро раздавая фингалы всем, кто с ним был не согласен, выбив себе лучшую кровать, самые интересные игрушки и одежду, которые в их приюте оказывались довольно часто.

Тогда он не задумывался, почему. Тогда он в принципе принимал все как должное — и достаточно хорошие вещи в приюте, и, пусть и не особо дорогую, но сытную еду, и то, что иногда Сестра Симона, осторожно оглядываясь, вечерами уходила из дома, возвращаясь уже под утро, с кругами под глазами, но очень счастливая. В приюте ходили слухи, что она встречается со своим соулмейтом, но Ренато не очень в это верил. В конце-концов, почему тогда этот человек не позвал их нянечку замуж? Сестра Симона была замечательной, ее любили абсолютно все, и если бы он сам был постарше, то обязательно бы на ней женился! И ей бы не пришлось ходить к нему в темноте, скрываясь от людей. Ренато долго не мог понять, почему.

А когда понял, было уже поздно.

Спас его, как не забавно, тот самый подвал, в который затаскивали всех, кто бесит. Хотя Ренато туда никто не толкал, он сам спустился, пытаясь найти нужную Сестре стеклянную банку. Банка была запрятана в самый дальний угол, и пока Ренато пытался вытащить ее из-под наваленных вещей, дверь подвала захлопнулась. Он так и не узнал, сама ли она закрылась тогда, или кто-то из детей решил его попугать, но знает, что без этого бы не выжил.

Приют горел хорошо, деревянные перекрытия прогорали быстро, особенно когда они были облиты бензином. Крыша, лишившаяся опоры, рухнула вниз, домик сложился сам в себя, как карточный, одна из балок придавила дверь подвала снаружи, запирая его внутри.

Ренато кричал, бил дверь кулаками, сбивая костяшки в кровь, а потом просто плакал от бессилия, когда выбраться у него не получилось. Он свернулся калачиком возле двери, металл обжигал ему спину, но он все равно хотел туда, наружу, к другим детям и нянюшке Симоне, желая помочь, защитить, сделать хоть что-то.

В какой-то момент дверь все же распахнулась, он выкатился наружу, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Огонь к этому времени утих достаточно, чтоб он смог без особых выбраться наружу. Но уже перед выходом, в большой комнате он нашел Симону. Он смог понять, что это она, лишь по большому кресту, который она носила на шее — труп обогрел практически до неузнаваемости.

Он не помнил, как выбрался из приюта — картинка перед его глазами плыла от дыма и слез, а мир, казалось теперь всегда будет пропитан запахом гари и паленой плоти, дым резал легкие, заставляя его кашлять и задыхаться. Но помощи ждать было неоткуда.

Обнаружил он себя под корягой невдалеке от приюта, в месте, где он всегда прятался, когда ему нужно было побыть одному. Ну, теперь он один. Совсем один. Ренато сжался в комочек, ощущая, как слезы текут по его лицу, и просто тихо рыдал от беспомощности, не понимая, что ему делать дальше.

Сестры Симоны не было, и никто не мог теперь его успокоить, никто не погладит его больше по голове и не обработает раны мазью, которая противно щиплет ранки, но зато приятно пахнет еловыми иголками.

Он заскулил еще сильнее, и вдруг услышал чужие, незнакомые голоса. А потом сильные мужские руки схватили его, вытащили из безопасного места на свет. Ренато заморгал, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Тут ребенок! — крикнул мужчина, который его нашел. Ренато встрепенулся, вывернулся из захвата, но не убежал. Он злобно оглядывал мужчину и других подошедших взрослых, скаля зубы.

— Кто вы? — потребовал он ответа, пятясь, потом подхватил с земли палку, наставил на них, — Отвечайте!

Мужчины переглянулись, осторожно подняли руки.

— Ты отвечай, это ты убил Сестрицу Симону? — он ткнул палкой в мужчину, который нашел его.

— Малыш, послушай, это сложно, — начал говорить один из них, но Ренато злобно крикнул.

— Я не малыш! — он сжал руки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, — А ты говори!

На его крики прибежал еще один мужчина, гораздо моложе остальных. Он подошел ближе, совершенно его не боясь, осторожно присел рядом.

— Ты один из детей Симоны? — спросил парень срывающимся голосом. Ренато зыркнул на него, насупился.

— А почему я должен тебе говорить? — он на всякий случай сделал пару шагов назад, — вы все вообще кто?

Парень взглянул на него, открыл было рот, желая что-то сказать, но слова не выходили из его рта. Он затрясся, словно собираясь начать рыдать, а потом резко сорвал со своей руки напульсник и протянул её ему. Аккуратные буквы на запястье гласили «Симона Кваттроки». Ренато не очень хорошо умел читать, но не узнать имя своей нянечки он не мог.

— Ты! — Ренато бросил наконец палку, — Это ты ее соулмейт! Почему ты ее не спас? Где ты был? Ты, ты, ублюдок!

Он кинулся на парня с кулаками, подлетел, начал колотить, пытаясь выплеснуть на него свою ярость. Парень не сопротивлялся, он покорно принимал все его удары, хотя Ренато вкладывал в них всю свою силу. Вскоре удары стали реже и слабее, а потом он и вовсе рухнул на землю, свернувшись в комочек и рыдая. Парень, чье имя он пару раз видел на руке Симоны, но так и не смог запомнить, подсел ближе, положил руку ему на спину.

— Тише, тише, — он неловко погладил его по спине, но это несколько рваное действие внезапно успокоило Ренато, позволяя вновь вдохнуть, — все будет хорошо.

— Не будет, — буркнул Ренато, сев, поджав ноги под себя, уткнувшись головой в колени, — ничего уже не будет хорошо.

Мужчина вздохнул, потом встал с земли, протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Давай, пошли, мы найдем тебе новую семью, понимаешь? — попытался он его успокоить, — может, даже новых родителей. Обещаю.

Ренато шокировано уставился на него, выдернул руку.

— Что? — он вскрикнул, — Нет! Не нужна мне новая семья! Я с вами иду!

И решительно уставился на парня, имя которого наконец вспомнил. Джино. Джино Риччи.

Соулмейт Симоны, который не смог ее спасти. Ренато отвел взгляд, посмотрел на сгоревшее, обуглившееся здание приюта. Картинка в его голове окончательно сложилась. Вот почему их не очень любили в городе.

Джино с отчаянием посмотрел на него.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, ребенок, ты не можешь пойти с нами, мы ведь… — он замер, закусил губу. Ренато зыркнул на него, скрестил руки на груди.

— Мафиози вы, — буркнул он тихо, — я знаю! Все знают. И я не ребенок, я Ренато!

Джино выдохнул, примирительно поднял руки.

— Да, — он согласился тихо, — мы мафиози. Поэтому тебе нельзя с нами, понимаешь? В мафии опасно! Тебе могут сделать больно или даже вообще убить, понимаешь?

Ренато понимал — идиотом он никогда не был, хотя этот придурок и разговаривал с ним, словно с пятилеткой.

— Я хочу отомстить за сестрицу! — заявил он, уставившись на Риччи. Один из стоявших сзади мужчин одобрительно присвистнул.

— А паренек-то не промах, — заявил он тихо. Джино раздраженно цыкнул на них, потом снова повернулся к Ренато.

— Это не игра, понимаешь? Месть — это не просто красивые слова! — начал он уже более сердито, — так что давай, мы найдем тебе хорошую гражданскую семью, и ты проживешь хорошую гражданскую жизнь.

Ренато сердито посмотрел на него. Это его «понимаешь», сказанное не в лад, начинало конкретно раздражать. Он не маленький. И он знал, что просто так отомстить у него не получится. Будут трупы.

— Тогда, — заявил он злобно, — я найду этих ублюдков и убью их сам! — он так крепко сжал кулаки, что ногти его поранили ладони, оставляя странные полукруглые ранки. Но боли он не чувствовал, его тело охватила какая-то странная решимость, — и никто меня не остановит! С вами или без вас!

Он уставился на Джино в упор, стараясь показать свою решительность. И случилось странное — взрослый мужчина замер под его взглядом, словно кролик, как будто забыв дышать. Потом медленно опустил взгляд на его руки и резко выдохнул.

— Да вы шутите, — прошептал он изумленно, — Солнце. Активное.

Ренату опустил взгляд вниз. На его руках танцевало яркое желтое пламя, оно искрилось, заживляя сбитые костяшки, стягивая царапины, совсем не обжигая.

Он испуганно дернулся, стряхивая огонь с рук, и это словно сняло какую-то тяжесть, мужчины задвигались, начали что-то говорить, перебивая друг друга, пытаясь высказать свою мысль. Джино поднял руку, останавливая этот гвалт, тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо, Ренато, — сказал он мрачно, — Ты идешь с нами.

Вот так он и вступил в мир мафии — напуганным, потерявшим все ребенком, но с яркими глазами, пылающими, словно солнце в полуденный день.

Семья Риччи была не очень большой, но контролировала несколько портовых районов, получая с нелегальных перевозок хорошую прибыль, в основном их не трогали, пока они не пытались покуситься на что-то покрупнее. Они попытались. Смерть соулмейта босса должна была стать предупреждением.

Смерть Симоны и приютских была всего лишь напоминанием, чтоб Риччи не зарывались. Жизнь людей стоила здесь столько же, сколько канистра дешевого бензина. Ренато ненавидел это, но он приспособился.

Не сразу, разумеется. Сначала его хотели оставить в стороне, в безопасной зоне, он должен был лечить людей, но он отказался. Он рвался вперед, на задания, учился стрелять, не желая оставаться в стороне. Он согласен защищать людей, которые дали ему одежду, научили стрелять, но он не собирается тратить свои силы на лечение людей, из-за которых погибла его семья, людей, которые были слишком трусливы, чтобы отомстить.

Он планирует все в одиночку, высчитывает распорядок движения целей, пути отхода, безопасные пространства. В четырнадцать Ренато уходит от Риччи, не желая, чтоб семья соулмейта Симоны пострадала. В пятнадцать он убивает последнего ублюдка. В шестнадцать появляется Реборн, молодой, но уже многообещающий наемный убийца. Он свободный киллер, ни с кем не связанный. Он выбирает это имя, чтоб показать, что он переродился, что он не тот маленький испуганный ребенок, которым был прежде.

Он оставляет свое имя, не желая, чтоб где-то в другом месте совершенно незнакомого человека связали и подожгли лишь потому, что имя на его руке гласило «Ренато Сальтаформаджо».

К двадцати пяти годам он известен как лучший киллер столетья, дамский угодник, стоящий на вершине теневого мира. У него лучшие костюмы, он ест в самых элитных ресторанах, имеет кучу квартир с самой дорогой мебелью, а еще не совсем понимал, что ему делать дальше.

Предложение Шахматоголового становится вызовом, предлагающим что-то новое, загадочное, интересное, хоть Реборн и терпеть не мог работать в команде. Он просто надеялся, что с ним в группе будут компетентные люди, которые не будут путаться у него под ногами.

Зря надеялся. Нет, он, разумеется, слышал про мастера боевых искусств, или про второго Да Винчи, или про знаменитого брокера информацией. Даже Лар, одна из солдат, которые обычно находятся на другой стороне закона, раздражала, но жаловаться на ее навыки Реборн не мог.

Но небо, их облако оказалось гражданским. Что может быть хуже?

Скалл был громким, фиолетовым, нелепым, надоедливым и неприятным до скрипа зубов. В компанию тихих, собранных, опасных людей он совершенно не вписывался, раздражая всех криками о «Великом Скалле-саме, человеке, которого смерть ненавидит». Реборн сначала пытался его игнорировать, в основном потому, что он не хотел расстраивать Луче. Он не доверял ей, нет, но она неуловимо напоминала ему Симону, и Реборн не хотел затевать ссоры как минимум из уважения. Но в какой-то момент он не выдержал.

Он заметил это не сразу. Просто в какой-то момент, когда он ночью сидел на кухне, зачитавшись газетой, Скалл выполз из своей комнаты не в привычном ужасном фиолетовом комбинезоне, а в какой-то нелепой черной футболке с черепами, — разумеется, это были черепа, Реборн даже не удивился. Смутило его другое — голое запястье, которое Скалл даже не пытался скрыть.

Он уставился на руку облака и в какой-то момент заметил.

— У тебя татуировка? — переспросил он, не веря своим глазам, — Там?

Скалл испуганно дернулся, моргнул, перевел взгляд на него, а потом растянул губы в настолько идиотской улыбке, что Реборну захотелось дать ему по лицу.

— Ну, семпай, мы же должны носить на запястье имя того, кого мы любим? Вот Великий Скалл-сама и сделал все по правилам! — весело прощебетал он, протягивая Реборну руку, чтоб он мог разглядеть надпись.

На запястье Скалла яркими фиолетовыми буквами было выбито «Skull».

Реборн неверяще посмотрел на надпись, потом перевел взгляд на их Облако.

Даже он был не настолько самолюбив.

Скалл раздражал. Его беззаботность была ужасно неуместной, он словно не понимал, где находится.

Он кидался под пули, выдавая тупые шутки, когда старался добраться до машины, чтобы их вывести, а на раздраженное рычание Реборна лишь отмахивался.

— Семпай, — говорил он очень громким шепотом, словно открывая какую-то тайну, — Я Великий Скалл-сама. Смерть ненавидит меня.

И ржал, как придурок. Так что неудивительно, что в какой-то момент Реборн сорвался и врезал ему по лицу.

— Убирайся, Лакей, — говорил он, улыбаясь, наблюдая, как Скалл катался по полу с громкими поскуливаниями, — Мафия — не место для тупых гражданских. Это не кино и не игра.

Это не игра, здесь умирают. Почему Скалл этого не понимал? Почему он не хотел уйти куда-то, где безопасно, не хотел вернуться к своей гражданской жизни, где никто не подсыпет ему в яд в напиток? Почему он поднимался с пола после ударов Реборна, почему он вновь и вновь ездил с ними на самоубийственные миссии, почему так наплевательски ко всему относился? Реборн не мог его понять.

Уходи, пока ты не попал в ловушку. Всегда есть ловушка.

Реборн оказывается правым, но он совсем не рад этому. Соска давила ему на шею, тело младенца слушалось плохо, а голос ломался, не позволяя даже выговорить столь любимое приветствие. Он слаб, он бессилен, он ничего не сможет сделать.

Он требовал ответа от Луче, пытаясь понять, зачем она это сделала, почему их небо предало. Но она лишь смотрела на всех грустными глазами, наполненными болью и отчаянием, и молчала, не говорила ничего. Реборн даже не мог на нее злиться, слишком она напоминала ему Симону, вот только его няня никогда не была такой отчаявшейся, такой болезненно хрупкой, такой сломленной. Он ушел, потому что видеть ее было слишком больно.

Реборн пытался устроиться в мафии, жить, как прежде. Младенцем это оказалось сложновато, причем он даже не мог сказать точно почему — из-за неловкого детского тела, которое требовало бережного ухода и внимания, или из-за киллеров, пытающихся получить голову «Одного из сильнейшей семерки».

Он выстрелил в голову одному из таких ублюдков и ухмыльнулся. Нет, проблемы с телом были более раздражающими, когда его начинало мотылять от отдачи простого пистолета. Спасибо Леону, поглощавшему часть импульса, в другом случае его бы просто бросало до ближайшей стены.

С другой стороны, никто никогда не подозревал его в убийстве. Было что-то удивительно освежающее в том, что он мог совершенно спокойно прогулочным шагом уйти от очередного трупа и никто даже не подумает его задержать. Возможно, именно тогда Реборн начал увлекаться косплеем? Ему слишком нравились лица серьезных мафиозных донов, когда они встречали его, одетого, как средневековый волшебник или купидон. Сам абсурд ситуации завораживал. В какой-то момент он получил сообщение от Верде — ученый так и не смог найти способ снять проклятие, но он сделал им поддельные документы, согласно которым они считались взрослыми людьми, пораженными редкой болезнью. Не то чтоб Реборн особо нуждался в этом — никто в мафии не сомневался ни в его возрасте, ни в его навыках, — но иметь возможность беспрепятственно покупать билеты на самолет он находил удобной. Гражданские почему-то отказывались продавать билеты двухлетнему.

В какой-то момент он оказался на острове мафии — Дон Каваллоне хотел обсудить с ним нечто ужасно важное, — и наконец познакомился с их новым Дождем. Нет, они общались и раньше, когда их всех только прокляли, но пообщаться в спокойной обстановке выдалось только сейчас.

Каким-то нелепым, непонятным образом они подружились. Колонелло был шумным, простым, веселым рубахой-парнем, который мог становиться серьезным, когда того требовала ситуация. Честно говоря, в первую встречу они каким-то загадочным образом ухитрились подраться и разнести пол острова, но Реборн хотел бы заявить, для справки, что он сто процентов победил, и не слушайте, что говорит этот блондинистый придурок.

Вообще-то, после драки положено вместе выпить, но их тела не могли нормально воспринимать алкоголь, так что они просто вместе сожрали какого-то фастфуда, — очевидно, что на острове мафии был Макдональдс, — пока Колонелло бурчал что-то про начальство, которое оторвет бошки им обоим. Реборн скептически хмыкал. Он был величайшим в мире убийцей, и он хотел бы посмотреть на того, кто попытается ему что-нибудь предъявить. Колонелло на такое пренебрежительное отношение обижался и клялся непременно ему отомстить.

Так и зародилось их странное дружеское соперничество. Реборн часто тусовался на Острове Мафии, притаскивая туда своего ученика по любому поводу, и, давайте будем честными, Дино они подняли вместе. Молодой Каваллоне действительно привязался к их Дождю, да и сам Колонелло походил если не на отца Дино, то на непутевого дядюшку уж точно.

Два блондинистых идиота.

Так что Реборн не капли не удивился, когда в какой-то момент их общения, когда они отмечали становление десятого босса Кавалонне, перешучиваясь про то, что они наконец-то сплавили кому-то другому этого неловкого ребенка, разговор зашел про соулмейтов.

— Покажешь, кора? — спросил Колонелло, указывая на руку Реборна, — обещаю, никому не скажу.

Реборн нахмурился, поджал губы, уставился на него.

— Почему тебе интересно? — скептически уточнил он. Колонелло пожал плечами.

— Да так, — и он ухмыльнулся, — может, я их знаю, круто же будет? Приведу к тебе твою любовь!

И он заржал, как полный придурок. Реборн некоторое время посверлил его взглядом, но их Дождю все было нипочем, так что он, вздохнув, стянул с запястья браслет и протянул солдату руку.

Колонелло перевел взгляд на надпись, прочитал и замер. Потом моргнул, прочитал еще раз, внимательнее. Реборн, внутренне замерев, послушно ждал вердикта, но когда Колонелло ткнул пальцем в надпись, не выдержал и спросил.

— Что? — раздраженно фыркнул он, — ты первый раз имя видишь, что ли?

Колонелло перевел взгляд на него.

— Это, — он замедлился, — это мужское имя.

Реборн поджал губы.

— Да ну, — сказал он хмуро, — а то я и не знал.

Колонелло помедлил еще пару мгновений.

— Я не знал, что ты из… Из этих, кора! — выпалил он наконец.

Реборн замер, потом перевел взгляд на Колонелло. Да вы шутите.

Ну, по крайней мере, теперь он знал, что имя их Дождя не «Стефан Льюис Спенсер».

— Я не из «этих», — выдал он наконец, со злостью натягивая браслет на руку, — а ты пошел к черту, ублюдок.

Он развернулся, вышел, чеканя шаг, и не возвращался на остров мафии до того самого момента, как его новому ученику потребовалась необычная тренировка и первое знакомство с миром мафии в целом.

Колонелло не знал о его прибытии чуть ли не до того момента, как он сошел с трапа корабля, так что в итоге на встречу с ним он примчался, летя на своем Орле. Реборн мрачно отслеживал их полет, скрывая глаза за шляпой, пока Тсуну утаскивали неведомо куда.

— Реборн, ты приехал, кора! — радостно воскликнул было Колонелло, но наткнулся на его тяжелый взгляд. Солдат замер и как-то весь ссутулился.

— Я… — он собрался с духом, сжал кулаки, и наконец выпалил, — прости меня, кора! Я правда не хотел тебя обидеть или типа того! — он уставился на него очень честным и преданным взглядом, напоминая Реборну большую тупую собаку, когда ту ругают хозяева.

Реборн вздохнул. Он всегда любил животных.

— В качестве отработки за твои идиотские слова, — он скрестил руки на груди, отвел взгляд, — ты поможешь мне с моим новым учеником.

Колонелло засиял, как начищенный медный таз.

— Конечно, кора! — крикнул он с таким энтузиазмом, что невольно напомнил Реборну одно молодое Солнце, но потом замер, — ты специально время так выбрал, да?

Реборн недоуменно уставился на него, поднял бровь.

— А что не так с временем? — он оглянулся, пытаясь понять, что именно происходит. Но Земля мафии была ровно такой, как и обычно. Разве что, — Реборн задумчиво прищурился, — народу здесь было побольше, чем он помнил.

— У вас какой-то фестиваль? — предложил он вариант.

Колонелло помотал головой, его блондинистые волосы выбились из повязки, придавая солдату залихватский и несколько придурковатый вид.

— У нас нападение должно скоро быть, кора, — сообщил он ему трагическим шёпотом.

— Что? — напрягся Реборн, — что значит нападение? — Леон дернулся, сполз по его плечу поближе к руке, чтоб, если что, Реборну было удобнее хватать пистолет. Сам Реборн оглядывался, пытаясь понять, откуда можно ждать угрозы, но все было на удивление мирно, — кто хоть посмел-то?

Колонелло пожал плечами, выглядя ни капли не обеспокоенным.

— Каркасса, кора, — сообщил он меланхолично.

Реборн замер.

— Семья Лакея? — удивленно переспросил он, — Серьезно? Что им от вас надо-то, а?

Колонелло хмыкнул.

— Как-то ты забавно их определяешь, кора, — он фыркнул в кулак. Реборн нахмурился. Что может быть удивительного в том, что он старается отслеживать всех аркобалено? Ну, кроме Вайпер, разумеется. А так, за остальными он следил четко.

И вообще, может он просто не хотел встречаться со Скаллом, вот и отслеживал, где он был, чтоб случайно на него не наткнуться. Вот как сейчас, например.

Колонелло направился вдоль острова, продолжая рассказывать, и Реборну пришлось пойти за ним.

— Я вообще не ебу, что им надо, — пожаловался он тихо, — но они каждый год припираются и нападают, кора! Я их выпинываю, все равно возвращаются! Как тараканы какие-то.

— И что, совсем выкинуть не можешь? — спросил Реборн несколько недоверчиво. Колонелло несколько смущенно отвел взгляд.

— Ну могу, кора, — он почесал шею, — но, типа, это весело, так что я не против. И Шестерке, походу, тоже весело, раз он сюда все равно приезжает!

Реборн тогда совсем ничего не понимал.

— А бизнес? — он обвел руками окружение, — начальство серьезно устраивает весь этот цирк?

Колонелло закивал.

— А то, — сообщил он доверительно, — вот как ты думаешь, почему народу так много, кора? Доход в пять или шесть раз увеличивается. Все хотят поучаствовать в мордобое, тем более всегда нападение в одно время происходит! Я, собственно, думал, что ты тоже решил развлечься, поэтому и приехал сюда, кора!

Реборн покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он мрачно, — я ничего не знал.

Развлечение, да? Ох, он устроит Лакею развлечение. Может, когда-нибудь он сможет вбить ему в голову, что мафия — не цирк, из которого он сбежал, а место, где умирают люди. Придурок.

Хотя, стоит признать честно, Скаллу действительно удалось превратить нападение в какое-то подобие цирка. Что-то постоянно взрывалось, звучали звуки выстрелов, на заднем плане почему-то играл рок, а во главе нападения стоял Скалл с гигантским осьминогом. Буквально.

Воспринимать это всерьез было очень и очень сложно, хотя у Тсуны каким-то образом получилось. По крайней мере, от пуль он уворачивался с очень забавными писками. Честно говоря, одно то, что даже его никчемный ученик мог увернуться от выстрелов, много говорило о серьезности нападения. Хотя перед Оодако Тсуна действительно спасовал. Реборн вздохнул и вмешался — не хотелось бы, чтоб его непутевый ученик умер, слишком много Дон ему заплатил за работу.

Он хорошенько врезал Скаллу за то, что он посмел испортить его костюм. Идиот. Может, он подумает получше в следующий раз, прежде чем нападать на остров Мафии, заполненный десятками вооруженных до зубов людей. Скалл катался по земле и раздражающе скулил, пытаясь то ли надавить ему на жалость, то ли просто действуя на нервы.

— Лакей, придурок, — шипел он потом раздраженно Колонелло, — ввязывается во всякое дерьмо, а мне потом отвечать за его выбрыки приходиться!

Колонелло меланхолично следил за тем, как Реборн нарезает круги по комнате, иногда отщипывая круглые сочные, налитые солнцем виноградинки от большой кисти, потом пожал плечами.

— Ну, тебе явно было весело, кора, — сказал он спокойно, — я, типа, давно тебя таким эмоциональными не видел!

— Весело? — взъярился Реборн, — Я в ярости! — он раздраженно лягнул ножку стула, на котором сидел Колонелло, заставляя Дождь упасть на землю. Колонелло вскочил, выхватил винтовку непонятно откуда, и скоро дом, в котором они отдыхали, был разрушен до основания. Реборн наблюдал за тем, как Колонелло отчитывают, и ухмылялся. Что ж, теперь весело не только ему.

На самом деле, оглядываясь назад, ему было действительно весело — особенно если сравнивать с тем, что произойдет потом. Мукуро, Вария, Шимон и разумеется, чертово будущее, в котором все аркобалено были мертвы, а Лар, выросшая заново, бродила, словно неприкаянный призрак. Он видел фотографии со смерти всех аркобалено, смерть Юни, и это не то, что он хотел бы видеть еще когда-нибудь. Может, поэтому он все же согласился с планом Тсунаеши? Да, он хотел жить, но позволить своему ученику жертвовать жизнью только ради него одного? Вот только Тсуна обещал спасти всех. Он не был уверен во всем, но отчаянно желал его победы.

И Тсуна победил. Тот день, наверное, был лучшим в жизни Реборна. Ощущение счастья и гордости пузырилось и переполняло его, хотелось улыбаться, смеяться от души, пока не заболят щеки. Радость долго не сходила, а уж когда Верде объявил, что он нашел способ им всем вернуть свои тела, — в основном потому, что Лар отказывалась выходить замуж за младенца Колонелло, — эйфория и вовсе накрыла его с головой.

Может, именно из-за нее он не стал никак поддевать Скалла, когда ночью спустился выпить воды и обнаружил их облако, сидящее на кухне и с каким-то мучительным выражением изучающее свое левое запястье.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался он тихо, приблизившись к нему. Скалл, не замечавший его до этого момента, дернулся, пискнул, и Реборна накрыло странным ощущением дежавю.

Облако огляделось, пытаясь найти пути отступления, но из кухни бежать было некуда.

— А, эм, семпай? — он смущенно сжался на стуле и даже спрятал руки под столом, словно прилежный ученик.

Реборн фыркнул.

— Да не убью я тебя, не беспокойся, — он возвел глаза к потолку, словно спрашивая у высших сил, отчего такая реакция.

Скалл наклонил голову, осмотрел его с ног до головы, оценив пижаму в нежный розовый горошек и действительно немного расслабился.

— Так, эм, — он замер, облизнул губу, подцепил пирсинг языком, потом встряхнулся — Что тебе надо от Великого Скалла-самы?

На такой вопрос Реборн просто пожал плечами. Честно, он и сам не особо знал, что он пытался у Скалла узнать.

— Интересно просто, что ты там изучаешь, — сказал он наконец.

Скалл некоторое время смотрел на него, потом опустил взгляд вниз, на свои руки.

— Великий Скалл-сама думает, какую бы ему татуировку сделать, — Скалл вытащил руки на стол, задумчиво ущипнул себя за запястье, — у него старая татушка сошла, когда мы выросли, а на новую у меня идей не хватает, — пожаловался он Реборну. Реборн задумчиво уставился на его лицо, пытаясь мысленно уладить одну нестыковку.

— В смысле, сошла? — переспросил он, — у тебя ж на лице слеза твоя никак не изменилась.

Скалл удивленно уставился на него, моргнул, а потом вдруг улыбнулся.

— А не, семпай! — он осторожно провел пальцем по слезе, — это не татушка, а просто косметика такая! Мне ее приходиться каждое утро рисовать, ну, как часть образа, понимаешь? Специальная, водостойкая, держится в любую погоду и вообще при любых условиях, — похвастался он, потом задумался, — даже правильнее сказать, что грим, наверное…

Скалл завис.

Реборн тоже. Он некоторое время изумленно смотрел на Скалла, пытаясь понять, зачем тому каждое утро наносить на себя тонну штукатурки, потом хмыкнул и перевел тему.

— Так, что, ты сам себя уже не устраиваешь? — он усмехнулся, а потом заметил недоуменный взгляд Скалла и уточнил, — ну, напиши на руке что-то в стиле «Великолепный потрясающий Скалл-сама» и ходи себе счастливо.

Скалл поморщился и как-то скис.

— Неловко будет как-то, мне кажется, — он пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.

Реборн удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Тебя ж раньше вроде это не смущало? — спросил он, помедлив, — как же твои слова про то, что ты любишь себя и делаешь все по правилам? Ты же так говорил.

Скалл скуксился еще сильнее.

— Ну, говорил, — буркнул он, опустив взгляд, — великий Скалл-сама вообще много чего говорил, но это же не значит, что он правда так считает. И вообще, — он пожал плечами, — уж лучше мои фанаты, которые задавали такие вопросы, считали, что я эгоист, чем знали, что я просто трус.

В голосе Скалла Реборн услышал нехарактерное для него смирение, которое его действительно напрягло.

— Трус? — переспросил он, призывая Скалла продолжать говорить.

Тот как-то очень грустно усмехнулся.

— Ну да, — он сжался, обхватил себя руками, — а тебя разве это не пугает?

— Что? — не понял Реборн.

Скалл пожал плечами, отвел взгляд.

— Это, — он покрутил в воздухе левой рукой, — ну, соулмейты.

Реборн помотал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он с некоторым недоумением, — а чего тут бояться-то?

Скалл перевел взгляд на него, потом снова отвел. Он нервно закусил губу, слизнув немного помады, потом сморщился и попытался отплеваться. Таким неуверенным его Реборн видел первый раз

Он терпеливо ждал, пока Скалл соберется с мыслями, боясь, что если сейчас что-то скажет, то атмосфера откровенности нарушится, Скалл испугался бы, ушел, вновь став тем самым шумным придурком, которым он был, ну, кажется всегда? Реборн моргнул, осознав, что они, насколько он помнил, никогда толком и не говорили? Сначала никто никому не доверял, а потом случилось проклятие, и он действительно не хотел видеть любые лишние напоминания о старых днях. Может, именно поэтому он так хорошо сошелся с Колонелло, которого до проклятия не знал.

Скалл наконец заговорил, видимо, поняв, что Реборн от него не отстанет. Он втянул воздух в грудь, словно перед прыжком, и начал объяснять.

— Ну, тебя не пугает тот факт, что где-то есть человек, с которым ты связан? — он не смотрел на Реборна, упершись взглядом в стол, словно говоря в пустоту, — Ты можешь даже его не знать, вы даже можете не встретиться, но ты должен помнить, как твои поступки отразятся на нем. Если я, например, захочу провести всю свою жизнь в одиночестве, то я обреку на одиночество еще и его? А вдруг он хотел построить свою жизнь с любимым избранным человеком и двумя собаками? — он поднял взгляд на Реборна, и киллер мог видеть настоящий испуг в его глазах, — я никогда не встречал своего соулмейта, но я уже ответственен за него. Ха, да я даже о себе позаботиться толком не могу, так почему я должен думать о чувствах кого-то, кого я даже не знаю! — Скалл раскричался, видимо, впервые за долгое получив возможность выговориться.

Пламя облака, обычно спокойно клубившееся вокруг Скалла, взвилось, заполнило комнату удушающей пеленой злости. Реборн, несколько ошарашенный его напором, инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, — слишком хорошо знал, что бывает, если разозлить облако, хотя вот от Скалла он чувствовал такое впервые. Обычно его пламя было тихим, инертным, мало на что реагирующим, так что такая перемена действительно сбивала с толку.

— Господи, — продолжал тем временем Скалл, — да у меня в детстве одним из кошмаров был тот, где я должен выходить замуж за незнакомца, и я не могу убежать, потому что мы связаны, и я вынужден провести свою жизнь с человеком, которого не знаю, и… — он вздрогнул, вскинулся, и вдруг Реборн осознал, что в глазах Скалла не гнев. Фиолетовые глаза наполнял страх, облако смотрело на мир, словно раненый, напуганный зверь. Реборн успокаивающе поднял руки, жалея, что здесь нет кого-то из их дождей. Что делать с этим испуганным, незнакомым, Скаллом, он решительно не знал.

Реборн решил перевести тему.

— Ты не трус, страх быть привязанным нормален для вас, облаков, — сказал он тихо, останавливая истерику Скалла, — хотя, если честно, я впервые вижу таким именно тебя…? — Реборн щелкнул пальцами, так и не найдя лучшего определения.

Скалл действительно успокоился, взглянул на него как-то обиженно, поджал губы.

— А что, Великий Скалл-сама не облако, что ли? — пробурчал он, — и вообще, какого черта ты решаешь, какие должны быть облака, — Реборн уже собирался раздраженно ответить, как Скалл продолжил, — и какого черта какой-то дядька наверху решает, кого я буду любить? Типа, что за фигня? Зачем вообще это сделали? — Он перевел взгляд на Реборна, — вот прикинь, семпай, встретишь ты своего соулмейта, и вы будете вместе, потому что так положено. Вот ты не боишься, что твой соулмейт тебя не любит, а с тобой, ну, потому что все так делают? Где свобода выбора, а?

Реборн хмыкнул.

— Ошибиться не боишься? — спросил он скептически, — а то начнешь отношения с каким-то человеком, а окажется, что он совсем тебе не подходит.

Скалл помотал головой, поднял к небу сжатый кулак. В глазах его горела решимость.

— Не боюсь, — сказал он торжественно, — пусть лучше я ошибусь, но буду знать, что это моя ошибка! Я! Я выбрал этого человека, и я решаю, кого любить, а кого ненавидеть! Ну и что, что это будет не сразу, не с первой попытки, главное, что я сам сделал свой выбор!

Реборн снова хмыкнул, теперь уже удивленно. Он был несколько ошарашен напором Скалла, пытаясь соотнести образ в своей голове. Но не оставить за собой последнее слово все равно не мог.

— Я передумал, — сообщил он Скаллу, — ты не облако. Ты просто безнадежный романтик.

— Эй! — возмущенно завопил Скалл, но так и не нашел, чем оспорить его слова.

Реборн не мог сказать, что этот диалог изменил его жизнь, перевернул с ног на голову мироощущение. Нет! Но его отношение со Скаллом все же изменилось. В основном потому, Реборн признавал, что он не ожидал таких мыслей от Скалла. Он не смог его предсказать. А удивление, невозможность высчитать последствия для мафии были смертельно опасными. Так что киллер решил уделить ему больше своего драгоценного внимания.

Только в целях безопасности, разумеется, а вовсе не потому, что ему захотелось узнать Скалла получше.

Нет. Только научный интерес.

Он старался чаще натыкаться на Скалла, делая вид, что оказался тут абсолютно случайно. Скалл верил — пока они жили в одном доме, так что очутиться в одном месте было удивительно легко. А вот пытаться его разговорить, при этом не выдав своего интереса, было уже несколько сложнее. Первые разы напоминали хождение по минному полю, — Реборн старался быть более спокойным и непредвзятым, а облако, словно чувствуя изменившееся к нему отношение, было несколько менее раздражающим.

По крайней мере, он не орал направо и налево о своем великолепии. Это радовало.

Что не радовало, так отношение Скалла в принципе — хоть он и перестал жаться в присутствие Реборна, и даже вроде как даже с ним разговаривал, но все еще виртуозно уходил от ответов на вопросы, переводя тему на остальных так, что Реборн только после получаса обсуждения намечающейся свадьбы Лар с Колонелло осознавал, что что-то идет не так.

Он мог признать, что такое отношение Скалла было частично обусловлено его поступками, но осознание это никак ему не помогало, так что, подумав, Реборн решил, что надо что-то менять.

Он пригласил Скалла в океанариум. Скалл выглядел ошарашенным, но выражение лица его не шло ни в какое сравнение с лицами остальных, которые выглядели так, словно бог спустился с небес и объявил им о том, что они на самом деле в Матрице.

Реборн моргнул от такой формулировки, пытаясь понять, как вообще он мог додуматься до такого сравнения. Вероятно, таким мыслям поспособствовали несколько споров со Скаллом о искусстве в киноиндустрии? Облако иногда рассказывал о различных фильмах, и Реборн помнил, — одна из немногих вещей, которые он в принципе знал о Скалле, — что в свое время его впечатлил «Основной инстинкт».

Скалл тем временем все еще молчал, переводя взгляд то на билеты, то на него, и выражение неверия на его лице было странно раздражающим. Реборн вздохнул, отчего Скалл вздрогнул и наконец отвис.

— Семпай, ты — он задумчиво ковырнул пальцем один из билетов, лежащих на столе, — Ты хочешь пригласить Великого Скалла-саму в океанариум?

Реборн раздраженно поднял глаза к небу, а если точнее, к побеленному потолку.

— Да, — подтвердил он, — да, я хочу. Давай, говори, пойдешь ты или нет, я не собираюсь вечность ждать.

Скалл вновь посмотрел на него, потом печально моргнул, закусил губу и бросил взгляд на остальных, очень явно не понимая, что он должен делать.

Лар поймала его взгляд, и почти незаметно кивнула. Скалл снова моргнул. Она лишь пожала плечами на его недоуменный взгляд, и отвела глаза. Реборн с веселым недоумением наблюдал за их молчаливым диалогом, не понимая, когда эти двое успели так хорошо сработаться, но комментировать не стал.

Скалл наконец посмотрел на него.

— Великий Скалл-сама был бы счастлив пойти с тобой? — ответил он несколько неуверенно, потом задумался и кивнул сам себе, — да, океанариум — это круто, Скалл-сама давно там не был.

Реборн очень незаметно выдохнул и расслабился.

Океанариум и правда был интересным. Реборн не особо интересовался такими местами раньше, но Скалл, как он знал, нежно любил осьминогов и морскую живность в целом, так что выбор места для слома стены отчуждения был сделан правильный.

Облако счастливо носилось по океанариуму, разглядывая каждый стенд, а еще начинало пересказывать Реборну то, что он знает о всех морских обитателях.

— Семпай, — радостно трещал он, — смотри, смотри, это сомы-перевертыши! Они могут плавать пузом кверху, им так легче добычу с поверхности реки собирать, прикольно да? — Реборн согласно кивнул, изумленно наблюдая за тем, как одна из рыбин нагло проплыла рядом со стеклом, демонстрируя свое брюхо вопреки всему тому, что он знал о рыбах. Скалл рядом с ним счастливо хихикал, а потом завертел головой, ища что-то более интересное.

— О, глянь, там рыбки стеклянные! — он радостно ткнул в другой аквариум, — пошли посмотрим.

— Стеклянные? — недоуменно уточнил Реборн. Скалл кивнул.

— Ага, да! — он поспешил вывалить на него новую порцию информации, — у них кожа прозрачная и внутренности видны, пошли, пошли! — Реборн оторвался от аквариума с сомами и поспешил за Скаллом, улыбаясь от детского энтузиазма облака. Скалл выглядел очень счастливым.

Они обошли весь океанариум, скормили карпам три баночки купленного корма — рыбы, раззевавшие рот, прося подачки, ужасно напомнили Реборну куриц, а после Скалл достал фотоаппарат, и, смущенно глядя в пол, попросил сфотографировать его рядом с муренами.

Реборн согласился без размышлений.

— А почему не с осьминогами? — спросил он лишь, наводя на Скалла объектив.

— Понимаешь — Скалл пожал плечами, — ну, Оодако будет ревновать тогда.  
Скалл встал в позу. Реборн сфотографировал, начал задумчиво изучать результат.

— Ну, как получилось? — Скалл подскочил к нему, заглянул через плечо.

Реборн взглянул на него, потом вновь опустил глаза на фотографию.

— У тебя здесь выражение лица какое-то… — он сделал паузу, задумчиво пожевал губами, пытаясь подобрать слова, — Сверкающее.

Скалл недоуменно посмотрел на него, потом внезапно щелкнул пальцами, понимая.

— А, ну да, — он вздохнул, взглянул на фото с каким-то странным отчуждением, — я уж думал, что за тридцать лет отвык от камер, а нет, все равно эта рожа появляется, — Скалл встряхнулся, дернул плечами, — жуть какая.

Реборн недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— У тебя есть специальная улыбка для камер?

Скалл грустно кивнул.

— Актерские приколы, семпай. Нужно улыбаться достаточно счастливо, чтоб люди захотели узнать, что у тебя там происходит, но не так сильно, чтоб их раздражать. У Великого Скалла-самы куча разных улыбок, на самом деле, — он выпрямил плечи, встал поустойчивее — Вот это, например, лицо для спонсоров, — Скалл растянул губы в вежливой улыбке, — которое я называю «Да, вы такой крутой, пожалуйста, дайте денег». Это — он чуть сменил позу, как-то неуловимо скорчил лицо и вдруг стал выглядеть гораздо агрессивнее, — улыбка «я не могу послать тебя только потому, что меня отругает продюсер». Это «Да, да, мне вообще неинтересно, уходи», — Скалл сменил еще несколько выражений, Реборн с изумлением наблюдал за тем, как Скалл парой движений мышц лица передает самые разные эмоции, даже не прекращая улыбаться при этом. Его актерская игра завораживала.

Но вдруг он понял одну вещь

— Скалл, — спросил он тихо, — а как выглядит твоя настоящая улыбка?

Раньше Реборн мог сказать, что, разумеется, он знал, как Скалл улыбался, — Облако делало это довольно часто, — но сейчас, видя наигранные, но такие реалистичные улыбки, начал сомневаться во всем, что он знал.

Скалл перестал улыбаться, нахмурился, пожал плечами.

— Как великий Скалл-сама, по-твоему, может ответить, а? — спросил он, насупившись, — она на то и настоящая, что я ее изображать не должен. И вообще, я сам не знаю, не следил, — Скалл надулся и отвел взгляд в сторону.

Реборн вздохнул. Это имело смысл.

— Да, я что-то не подумал, — признал он свою ошибку, и, когда Скалл удивленно посмотрел на него, постарался перевести тему, — По программе сейчас обещают кормление акулы, пойдем, посмотрим? — Скалл медленно кивнул, все еще изумленно смотря на него.

Реборн вздохнул еще раз. Он понял, что от Скалла сегодня он больше ничего не добьется. Но теперь ему интересно, как же выглядит Скалл, когда он улыбается по-настоящему, не пытаясь ничего изобразить, а просто от радости?

Он хотел видеть его улыбку.

Честно говоря, весь опыт радования людей у Реборна был связан с попытками соблазнить женщин, но он помнил, что те милые синьорины достаточно положительно относились к приглашению поужинать. Правда, на завсегдатая элитных ресторанов Облако никак не тянуло, так что Реборн, ценой невероятных усилий и ударов по самолюбию все же смог выяснить у Лар, посетителем каких заведений Скалл обычно является. Честно говоря, он не был особо удивлен, услышав ответ, — разумеется, Скалл, как истинный американец, предпочитал бургеры и картошку фри в Маке.

Реборн таким питаться отказывался, но Лар, поглядев на его скривившееся лицо, вздохнула и назвала пару уютных кафе, в которых Скалл радостно объедался пирожными и пил какао со зверятками.

Реборн долго не мог понять, что за зверятки, но оказалось, что в том кафе на чашки какао вешали маленьких пластиковых фигурок для привлечения детей. Разумеется, их Облако не могло пройти мимо, умоляющими глазами глядя на продавщиц до того момента, пока ему не выдали его странного фиолетового жирафа.

— Тебе серьезно такое нравится? — удивленно спросил его Реборн, когда они уютно устроились в углу кафе.

Скалл обиженно глянул на него и Реборн успокаивающе поднял руки, показывая, что ни в коем случае не пытается его укорить. Каскадер чуть расслабился и пожал плечами.

— Когда я был маленький, у нас такого не было, — а потом вдруг ухмыльнулся, — и вообще, Великий Скалл-сама отказывается слышать комментарии от человека, который косплеил купидончика!

Реборн раздраженно хмыкнул.

— Я это начал делать от скуки вообще-то, — он уткнулся носом в свою чашку эспрессо, — в детском теле не так уж много развлечений.

Скалл снова пожал плечами, осторожно отцепил фигурку от края стакана, поднял повыше, глядя в окно сквозь полупрозрачный пластик.

— Ну, Великий Скалл-сама тоже, — он задумчиво покрутил ее, погладил тонким пальцем по голове, — я ведь сюда приходил еще под проклятием, а потом мне просто как-то раз просто стало грустно…

Взрыв выбил соседнее окно, осколки стекла веером разлетелись по всему кафе. Реборн нырнул под стол, придерживая шляпу, пытаясь сообразить, с какой стороны произошло нападение. Скалл на коленках подполз к нему, прижался поближе, не желая перекрикивать паникующих посетителей.

— Нашел их? — спросил он тихо, стреляя глазами, пытаясь вычислить угрозу.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Реборн, стараясь избавиться от щекочущего теплого дыхания Скалла возле своего уха, — не вижу пока что.

— В подсобке окошко есть, через него вылезти можно, — совершенно спокойно сказал Скалл, словно они находились не под обстрелом, а продолжали сидеть за столиком и есть пирожные. Лишь его пламя кружилось вокруг, незримое, но хорошо ощутимое, оно медленно заполняло помещение. В другой ситуации Реборн бы рявкнул, чтоб он не фонил, выдавая их местоположение, но сейчас он сомневался, что именно они были целями. Уж слишком раздражающе беспорядочными были выстрелы.

— Нас изрешетят, стоит вылезти показаться, — заметил он вместо этого.

По слуху трудно было определить, откуда именно ведется огонь. Гражданские возле них в панике пытались выбраться из кафе, затрудняя определение, сбивая с толку. Скалл поджал губы, глядя на чьи-то ноги в черных ботинках, потом осторожно прикоснулся к плечу Реборна.

— Думаешь, стол пули пробьют?

Реборн поднял глаза на крышку, задумчиво оценил толщину дерева и кивнул. Скалл ухмыльнулся, и они оба, взявшись за ножки, опрокинули стол стороной к окну, создавая импровизированную баррикаду. Пули врезались в деревянную поверхность, одна даже каким-то образом ухитрилась прошить ее насквозь, но их со Скаллом там уже не было.

Они доползли до туалета, стараясь, чтоб их не затоптали. Скалл покосился на труп одной из женщин, ничего не сказал, но Реборн мог чувствовать, как на миг его пламя полыхнуло, взвилось в приступе ярости. Он осторожно, как мог, положил руку Скаллу на плечо, сжал, и, когда Скалл глянул на него, кивнул в сторону двери в подсобку. Скалл опустил глаза, вздохнул и растянул губы в улыбке.

— Великий Скалл-сама в порядке, — Реборн не мог слышать его голос в шуме, но вполне мог прочитать по губам.

Они заползли в подсобку, захлопнули дверь. Кажется, обслуживающий персонал кафе был более готов к нападению, чем ожидалось, — иначе почему возле распахнутого окна стояла коробка, с которой так удобно было залазить в окно?

Неважно. Сейчас главное — убраться отсюда.

Реборн вылез первым, потом помог выбраться Скаллу, подтянув его на руках. Облако оказалось на удивление легким.

Они оказались в каком-то переулке, Реборн осторожно выглянул, и тут по улице с включенной сиреной и мигалками промчалась полиция. Он шарахнулся, и, подчиняясь вбитым привычкам, вжал Скалла в стену, закрывая яркое фиолетовое пятно от копов своим черным костюмом. Некоторое время они молчали, даже затаили дыхание, но ничего больше не произошло, и Реборн расслабился. Он осторожно шагнул назад, выпуская Скалла из своего захвата, одернул пиджак.

— Ты как? — спросил он тихо, наблюдая, как Скалл суетится, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.

— Великий Скалл-сама в норме, — заверило его облако, пытаясь пальцами привести фиолетовые патлы в какое-то подобие порядка.

Они осторожно вышли из воняющего помойкой переулка, потом приняли вид праздно шатающихся прохожих. Шли сначала молча, но вскоре Реборну наскучило просто пялиться на дома. Они спустились на набережную, остановились у парапета, и Реборн начал говорить.

— Хорошо, что ты сообразил стол опрокинуть, — Скалл взглянул на него, усмехнулся.

— Ага, я ж не идиот, под пули лезть! — Сказал он нарочито веселым тоном, — я жить хочу, вообще-то!

Реборн усмехнулся тоже, припоминая старые дни, удивляясь тому, сколько времени прошло, и предпринял попытку пошутить.

— Не помню, чтоб до проклятия тебе это мешало! — он улыбнулся, надеясь, что Скалл не обидится.

Скалл вздрогнул.

Реборн моргнул, не ожидая такой реакции, открыл было рот, чтоб спросить, что случилось, как вдруг Скалл перевел взгляд на сверкающую в лучах солнца воду и буркнул.

— А до проклятия я и не хотел.

Реборн замер, осознавая его слова, сжал кулаки.

— Скалл, — голос его звучал спокойно, к удивлению даже самого Реборна, который спокойствия в помине не ощущал, — Скалл, что значат твои слова?

Скалл взглянул на него, как на идиота.

— То и значит, — пробурчал он, — Думаешь, зачем я вообще в мафию пришел? Если бы я трюк нарочно запорол и по трассе размазался, то это же будет считаться самоубийством. Но если тебя пули случайно застрелят, это же не считается, верно? Это же не твоя вина? Но не повезло, — он вздохнул, уставился на воду, и на Реборна старательно не смотрел.

Реборн даже не чувствовал, как его ногти впиваются в ладонь, пропарывая тонкую кожу. Все, что он видел — тупую улыбку накрашенных губ, а в его голове звучал раздражающий голос «Великого Скалла-саму смерть ненавидит». Тогда он злился, думал, что Скалл считает себя бессмертным, вот только само облако никогда не называло себя таковым.

Скалл говорил, что смерть, несмотря на попытки, не принимает его в свои чертоги.

Из ступора его вывело чужое прикосновение. Он вздрогнул, перевел взгляд на Скалла, поймал взволнованный взгляд фиолетовых глаз.

— Семпай, ты в порядке? — спросил Скалл тихо, прикасаясь к нему так осторожно, словно Реборн был сделан из стекла. Он выдохнул, взял ладони Скалла в свои, сжимая их, словно пытаясь убедить себя, что их Облако сейчас здесь, в порядке.

— Я, — он набрал воздуха в грудь, — Скалл, извини меня.

Скалл дернулся, с удивлением взглянул на него.

— Семпай, ты чего? — спросил он несколько подозрительно, — За что ты извиняешься?

Реборн вздохнул, отпустил его, вместо этого сжал перила.

— За мое отношение к тебе, — выдохнул он, — я не должен был так с тобой обращаться, я… — Он опустил голову, скрывая глаза за шляпой, боясь взглянуть на Скалла.

Он услышал долгий тяжелый выдох.

— Семпай, — его легко погладили по плечу, — не стоит так переживать, Великий Скалл-сама понимает, что в те дни он был не самым приятным человеком, — Скалл сделал паузу, задумался, а потом резко выпалил, — Да я сам себе в рожу хочу заехать, вспоминая, каким был, вот!

Реборн поднял глаза, взглянул на него с некоторым раздражением.

— Скалл, это все равно не оправдывает то, каким я был мудаком, — попытался втолковать он ему. Скалл поднял глаза к небу.

— Ну да, был, — сказал он резко, — но ты вроде как изменился, и мы теперь друзья, так что все норм. Пофиг. Забыли, понимаешь? — Скалл положил свою руку на его, сжимающие перила, потом замер, поднял взгляд на Реборна, — мы ведь друзья? — спросил он очень тихо и даже как-то испуганно. Реборн почувствовал, как у него сжалось сердце. Он осторожно накрыл его руку своей, сжал, не давая убрать и улыбнулся Скаллу.

— Да, — подтвердил он, — мы друзья.

Скалл улыбнулся ему странной, кривой, печальной улыбкой, от которой у Реборна перехватило дыхание. Ему очень, очень не нравилось, что на лице Скалла читалась боль, словно Облако не верило в его слова. Он мучительно пытался придумать, как перевести тему, но на ум не приходило ничего стоящего, так что он просто сдался и ляпнул.

— Знаешь, что Лар Иемицу недавно послала?

Скалл замер, моргнул, помотал головой, удивленно уставился на него.

— Что? Когда?

Реборн мысленно выдохнул и поблагодарил Лар, которая рассказала ему про этот случай.

— В общем, Иемицу разнылся, — начал он, — мол, все ему не так, все не нравится. И Лар посоветовала ему куда-нибудь съездить. А когда Иемицу не успокоился, спросил: «Куда?», она не выдержала и рявкнула «Я думаю, в ебальник!» — на последних словах Реборн попытался передать раздраженный рык солдатки.

Скалл пару секунд стоял неподвижно, просто моргая, а потом вдруг захихикал, прикрывая рот ладонью. Реборн замер — он впервые видел, чтоб Скалл смеялся так — неловко, тихо, прикрывая рот ладонью, словно не уверенный в том, что ему вообще можно смеяться. Реборн растерялся, просто наблюдая за новым, ранее невиданным Скаллом. Как мало еще он знал об их облаке?

Скалл взглянул на него и вдруг начал смеяться сильнее.

— Небо, — простонал он между смешками, — если у Иемицу было такое же лицо, как у тебя сейчас, то это было просто угар!

— Хей! — взвился Реборн, обиженный тем, что его сравнили с Иемицу, но это лишь заставило Скалла заржать, схватившись за живот. Смеялось их облако так заразительно, что Реборн сам невольно зафыркал, чувствуя, как его возмущение улетучивается.

Вскоре они уже хихикали оба, пытаясь сквозь смех пересказать друг другу разные забавные случаи, выплескивая накопившийся стресс, и совершенно не обращая внимание на окружающих людей, косящихся на них, как на чокнутых.

Скалл счастливо смотрел на него, и Реборн с удовольствием наблюдал, что сейчас аметистовые глаза сверкают искрами радости, а улыбка у их облака была кривая, нескладная, и очень-очень настоящая.

Странно было думать о Скалле, как о друге. Он всегда был кем-то, с кем Реборну приходилось возиться, за кого он должен был отвечать, потому что они связаны одним проклятием. В принципе, все общение с аркобалено всегда казалось навязанным, тем, чем он был вынужден заниматься, но вот посмотрите на него. Проклятие разрушено, спектакль «Аркобалено» закончен, все участники могут расходиться, но они меж тем продолжали общаться. Были ли они все «друзьями»?

Скорее всего, да, потому что Реборн сомневался, что на роль шафера Колонелло мог бы позвать кого-то, кроме лучшего друга. Реборн пытался делать вид, что ему совершенно все равно, но он так впрягся в помощь со свадьбой, пошивом самого идеального костюма, что не смог обмануть даже себя.

Но хей, их Дожди наконец женятся, разве не повод праздновать? Реборн с наслаждением представлял, сколько хаоса будет на свадьбе, потому что мафиози просто не умели жениться тихо.

Ну, его ожидания оправдались — хаос начался сразу по его прибытию. Кто-то кричал, кто-то обнимался, к нему постоянно пытались приблизиться какие-то мафиозные доны с самыми разными предложениями, Иемицу пытался висеть на всех подряд и безостановочно рыдал, так что Тсуне в итоге пришлось его вывести. Он огляделся в поисках жениха, и заметил его в компании Дино, который почему-то радостно поздравлял вообще всех подряд.

Реборн подошел к Колонелло, оценил его костюм. Все аркобалено носили белые костюмы, хотя, на взгляд Реборна, костюм жениха можно было сделать менее… Военизированным — Колонелло выглядел так, словно он собрался не на собственную свадьбу, а на парад.

С другой стороны, подошедшая Лар выглядела примерно так же, так что жених и невеста хотя бы сочетались. Реборн закатил глаза и вздохнул. Ну, муж и жена должны иметь схожие вкусы, верно?

Лар покосилась на его пантомиму, закатила глаза сама.

— Ты Скалла не видел? — поинтересовалась она. Реборн отрицательно покачал головой. Лар вздохнула, начала оглядываться.

— Он же писал мне, что уже подъехал, — раздраженно бормотала она себе под нос, — черт, где он, заблудиться ухитрился что… — Лар наткнулась на что-то взглядом, прервалась, выдохнула и закричала, — Скалл, сюда иди! — она помахала рукой в воздухе.

Реборн проследил за ее взглядом и был награжден зрелищем того, как их облако буквально выныривает из толпы гостей, словно появляясь из-за кулис. Он замер, изумленно разглядывая его, пытаясь уложить в голове непривычный облик Скалла.

Он, видимо, тоже решил принарядиться для такого важного события. Скалл сменил свой неизменный фиолетовый комбинезон на фиолетовую, — естественно, — рубашку, поверх которой он одел белый жилет, отчего его обычно резкий образ смягчался, делая его спокойнее и взрослее. Ноги облака казались стройнее, когда их подчеркивали белые классические брюки, а не ужасный безразмерный комбез. На Скалле был даже галстук, который, правда, украшала запонка с черепом. Реборн удивленно хмыкнул, внимательно осмотрев Облако с ног до головы — Скалл каким-то образом ухитрился выглядеть торжественно праздничным, и в то же время абсолютно Скалловским.

Скалл тем временем разглядывал его.

— Непривычно видеть тебя в белом, семпай, — удивленно прочирикал Скалл и улыбнулся, — но тебе идет!

Реборн моргнул, пытаясь понять, как на это ответить. Мысли в его голову не приходили совершенно.

— То же могу сказать и про тебя, — сказал он наконец. Скалл разулыбался, кивнул, и перенес свое внимание на Лар. Он расцеловал ее в обе щеки, каким-то образом ухитрившись не испортить макияж, обнял Колонелло, приветственно кивнул Дино, потом снова повернулся к Лар.

— Так, семпай, когда начинаем? — Лар покосилась на часы, вздохнула, — Через два часа, — сказала она мрачно, — гости все еще прибывают. А мы стоим и принимаем их подарки. Господи, хоть бы что интересное принесли, а? — Она задумалась, потом дернула головой, чудом не испортив прическу, и улыбнулась Скаллу, — Так что иди, веселись. Только к началу церемонии не опоздай, что я буду делать без подружки?

Реборн замер, нахмурил лоб, недоуменно уточнил.

— Подожди, то есть Скалл…? — он сделал паузу.

Скалл гордо кивнул.

— Ага, — он выпятил грудь, — Великий Скалл-сама это крутая подружка невесты для крутой невесты! Ну, — он махнул им рукой, — я щас тогда попытаюсь к Энме пойти, он же тоже тут? — Скалл замотал головой, а потом и вовсе куда-то поскакал, за миг растворившись в толпе.

Реборн задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, но тот его выдернул из мыслей тычок локтем чуть выше печени. Он вздрогнул, зашипел от боли.

— Ты чего? — Реборн уставился на нее, Леон на шляпе дернул хвостом, демонстрируя и свое возмущение.

Лар также уставилась на него.

— Обидишь его — пристрелю, — сообщила она совершенно спокойно. Реборн недоуменно приподнял бровь, отряхивая костюм.

— И с чего я должен его обижать, ты, идиотка? — спросил он в раздражении. Лар показала ему кулак и многозначительно смолчала. Реборн обиженно фыркнул и свалил от них к Тсуне — его миленький маленький ученик никогда бы не стал так неуважительно к нему относиться и ничего не объяснять. А ведь он согласился быть их шафером! Этим идиотам повезло, что он такой добрый и отходчивый, иначе им пришлось искать бы другого человека, который держал венки над их тупыми бошками.

С другой стороны, если бы он не стоял рядом с женихом и невестой во время бракосочетания, он бы не увидел, как Скалл очаровательно забавно передразнивает священника. Их облаку наскучило просто стоять, и в какой-то момент, когда Реборн бросил на него очередной косой взгляд, проверяя, как он там, Скалл поймал его и скорчил напыщенное лицо, передразнивая мимику сурового итальянского деда, одного из немногих священников, венчающих мафиози. На молодом накрашенном лице такое выражение смотрелось так чужеродно, что непроизвольно вызвала у Реборна смешок.

Священник бросил на него суровый взгляд, словно подозревая во всех смертных грехах одновременно, но он лишь заставил Реборна трястись в попытке сдержать смех. Не помогло еще и то, что рядом так же молчаливо ржал Скалл, который, тем не менее все еще продолжал свою молчаливую пантомиму. Сердитый взгляд Лар был отлично виден даже из-под фаты, но она, видимо не желала портить момент. Или может, боялась, что любое лишнее действие заставит Реборна ржать уже вслух, а то и уронить молодоженам на головы тяжелые, дорого украшенные венки.

К счастью, все кончилось быстро. Лар с Колонелло подтвердили свое желание вступить в брак, — Колонелло чуть не пустил скупую мужскую слезу, — а после разрешения жениху поцеловать свою невесту Лар притянула Колонелло к себе и очень, очень требовательно поцеловала. Зазвучали поздравления, счастливые вопли, кто-то на заднем плане начал рыдать, а Реборн с облегчением опустил венки, — зачем они были нужны, он так и не понял.

Потом был банкет — сначала для всех приглашенных, но после новоявленные муж с женой выперли всех, оставив только семью.

В малом зале теперь находились только аркобалено, и жизнь сразу заиграла новыми красками — все же страшно было пить не в кругу семьи. Лар расслабилась, скинула туфли, которые так и не удалось никому украсть, Колонелло молча сидел, с тупой улыбкой пялясь на кольцо, Вайпер с Фонгом то ли переругивались, то ли флиртовали — с этими двоими всегда сложно было понять, а Верде допился до состояния кактуса и теперь просто моргал, глядя на всех ошалевшими глазами. Реборн открывал очередную за этот день бутылку шампанского, пробка с тихим хлопком вышла из горлышка. Он разлил искрящееся шампанское по фужерам, поднял бокал.

— Чтоб вы жили долго, счастливо, весело и с кучей хаоса — веско произнес он самый важный тост.

Все заржали, даже Колонелло немного отмер, вытер слезу и поднял бокал.

— Думаю, последнее и ты нам прекрасно обеспечишь, кора, — хмыкнул он и они счастливо чокнулись.

Скалл уже подносил свое шампанское ко рту, как вдруг в его брюках что-то зазвонило. Он замер, нахмурился, потом достал телефон и принял вызов.

— Великий Скалл-сама слушает, — начал он говорить раздраженным тоном, но, услышав слова собеседника, нахмурился еще сильнее, встал, и, извиняющеся шепнув аркобалено «Я отойду», ушел куда-то в другой конец комнаты.

Не то что бы это особо помогло. Раздосадованный стон «Но я же в отпуске!» был слышен, кажется, даже в коридоре. Реборн и остальные переглянулись. Скалл еще некоторое время поныл в трубку, потом раздраженно скинул звонок и подошел к ним.

— Семпаи, Великий Скалл-сама, это — он подцепил пирсинг языком, раздраженно пожевал его и пробубнил, — уйти должен, короче.

— Что случилось? — встревоженно спросила Лар, — что-то серьезное?

Скалл пожал плечами.

— Не то что бы серьезно, но мои придурки, — он раздраженно всплеснул руками, — ухитрились вляпаться в разборку с копами, разумеется, блять, именно в тот день, когда я сказал, что я занят!

Скалл раздраженно потер переносицу. Облачное пламя плеснуло во все стороны, создавая едва уловимый ветерок, заставивший бакенбарды Реборна покачнуться.

— Помощь нужна будет? — спросил он спокойно, не желая нервировать их Облако еще больше. Скалл взглянул на него, черты лица его смягчились.

— Нет, семпай, это… — он задумчиво почесал затылок, — это у них развлечение, блин, такое походу. Каждый год одно и тоже нет, это даже уже не смешно, я им устрою «приключение на пять минут», они у меня рыдать будут… — Скалл раздраженно забубнил себе под нос, удивительно сильно напоминая Лар, потом опомнился, перевел взгляд на них.

— К моему глубочайшему сожалению, семпаи, Великий Скалл-сама вынужден вас покинуть, — сообщил он им с драматичным надрывом в голосе, грустно покосился на уставленный едой стол, потом вздохнул, поклонился и зашагал к выходу.

— Скалл, — окликнул его Реборн, и, когда тот поднял на него свой взгляд, тихо попросил, — напишешь, как доедешь?

Облако разулыбалось, кивнуло ему.

— Обязательно! — прочирикал он, помахал всем и вышел из комнаты. Реборн вздохнул, смотря ему вслед до тех пор, пока дверь не закрылась, потом повертел головой, разминая затекшую шею, и наткнулся на взгляды остальных аркобалено, которые как-то странно смотрели на него.

— Что? — спросил он недовольно.

Колонелло грустно вздохнул.

— Надо было тебя дружком делать, а не шафером, кора, — поведал он ему, — тогда б точно примета сработала.

Реборн недоуменно поднял бровь.

— Спешу уведомить тебя, что мысли я, не смотря на все ходящие слухи, читать не умею, так что будь добр пояснить, что ты имеешь ввиду, а? — он скрестил на груди руки и сурово уставился на Дождя.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Ну ты же знаешь примету, что Дружок жениха и Подружка невесты тоже когда-нибудь поженятся, кора? Ну я про это говорю, вот. А ты не дружок, а шафер, так что не сработает, извини, — попытался объяснить Колонелло. У него не получилось — Реборн абсолютно ничего не понял.

— Ты говоришь, что мы со Скаллом… — он сделал паузу, потом перевел взгляд на Колонелло, пытаясь понять, а сколько он выпил, раз начал говорить такие вещи, — должны пожениться? Что?

Колонелло нахмурился, задумчиво почесал затылок.

— Ну, это, конечно, больше теоретически, я не уверен, что правда работает, но было бы круто! — он разулыбался, — Ты же всегда свадьбы хотел, разве нет?

Реборн моргнул, вспоминая, что еще во время проклятия, когда они с Колонелло тусовались вдвоем на острове Мафии, то разговорились насчет отношений. Колонелло выл про Лар, пуская сопли в чашку чая, а Реборн, расслабившись, признавался, что всегда хотел каких-то серьезных отношений, с красивой свадьбой, общим домом и нахождением в одной кровати не только ради секса. Тогда было очень грустно понимать, что он никогда этого не достигнет, а сдохнет в одиночестве, в чертовой форме младенца. Хотя, забавно, что после проклятия он как-то не особо над этим всем делом задумывался.

И он все еще не понимал, при чем тут Скалл.

— Почему я должен хотеть свадьбы со Скаллом? — попытался он уточнить еще раз.

Все аркобалено вновь очень странно посмотрели на него, потом Колонелло недоуменно спросил.

— Потому что вы парочка?

Реборн моргнул. Колонелло моргнул тоже. Некоторое время они в изумлении таращились друг на друга, потом Реборн вспомнил, как разговаривать.

— Что? — он крикнул, резко дернулся, заставив остальных отшатнуться, — С чего вы взяли?

Колонелло сделал шаг назад, осторожно поднял руки, пламя Дождя нежной прохладной волной заполнило комнату.

— А разве нет, кора? — спросил он осторожно, — я думал, ты давно ему предложил.

Реборн недоуменно наморщил лоб.

— Почему я должен ему предложить? — он моргнул, осознавая, перевел взгляд на Колонелло, — ты думаешь, мне нравится Скалл?

Его голос был настолько изумленным, что Аркобалено как-то застопорились, начали недоуменно переглядываться между собой.

— Может, потому что ты несколько раз встречи переносил, потому что хотел со Скаллом куда-то сходить? — спросил наконец Верде, — ты в принципе с ним постоянно куда-то ходишь.

Реборн пожал плечами и фыркнул.

— Ну, а с кем мне еще ходить? Вы, в отличие от нас, работаете, чтоб с вами часто гулять, а над Тсуной, конечно, издеваться прикольно, но не все же свободное время. Должна же быть у меня личная жизнь!

Аркобалено начали улыбаться. Реборн замер, поняв, что сказал, но попытался сделать вид, что так и было задумано.

— Личная жизнь? — Вайпер приподняли бровь, — Да ты даже когда с нами гуляешь, постоянно о Скалле говоришь.

Реборн закатил глаза и посмотрел на них, как на идиотов.

— Ну да, я ж в основном с ним общаюсь, о ком мне еще разговаривать тогда? — сказал он «Это, вообще-то, было очевидно» тоном.

Фонг, до того скромно отмалчивающийся в стороне, вздохнул и подал голос.

— Реборн, когда ты смотришь на него, ты словно не видишь никого больше, — он скрыл улыбку за рукавами ципао, — небо свидетель, я уверен, что если Скалл заснет на твоем пиджаке, ты отрежешь край его, но самого Скалла не потревожишь.

Все уставились на Фонга, пытаясь разобраться в хитросплетениях культурных метафор. Колонелло не выдержал, тряхнул головой, кивнул.

— Да ты вообще глаз с него не сводишь, кора! — заявил он наконец, — смотришь, как будто сожрать хочешь.

Реборн обиженно открыл было рот, желая попросить перестать выдумывать, и замер, осознавая. Лар заметила его неуверенность, перешла в наступление.

— И вы, два идиота, сегодня всю свадьбу продурачились, — начала она резко, — вы так друг другу улыбались, что даже священник заметил! Вот что смешного было, а?

Реборн помедлил.

— Скалл там пантомиму устроил, — наконец выдавил он из себя, — это было забавно.

— А еще ты… — начал было говорить Верде, но был прерван Реборном.

— Да понял я! — рявкнул он на него, потом вздохнул.

Реборн грустно плюхнулся на кресло, прикрыл глаза шляпой. Аркобалено толпились рядом, но вежливо молчали, давая ему время все переварить. Он начал вспоминать последние дни, понимая, что действительно часто общался со Скаллом. Но хэй, разве он просто не хотел попытаться предсказать его поведение? Ну, вообще, он более-менее наловчился. Вроде. Но просто не хотел надолго оставлять Скалла в одиночестве, боясь, что он опять вернется к суицидальным мыслям. Хотя, Скалл, конечно, заверял его, что он больше не в зоне риска, но бросать его все равно было страшно. Но Скалл ведь был интересным собеседником! Он постоянно рассказывал ему новости, шутил, от чего они оба смеялись, и Скалл теперь часто улыбался той своей настоящей улыбкой, от которой его глаза начинали искриться и переливаться внутренним пламенем и…

Черт.

Он со стоном потер лицо руками, сдаваясь.

— Ну, может, он мне немного, — Реборн сделал паузу, поджал губы, — немного нравится.

Аркобалено хмыкнули Реборн злобно цыкнул на них, заставляя заткнуться, скрестил руки на груди.

— Но это же не значит, что мы встречаемся? — он хмыкнул, растянул губы в усмешке, — это не так просто работает, знаешь ли.

— Не встречаетесь, а надо бы! — сказал, как отрезал Колонелло, — ты ж рядом с ним светиться начинаешь, словно настоящее солнышко. Серьезно, пригласи его на свидание, кора!

Реборн зыркнул на него из-под полы шляпы.

— О, то есть теперь тебя не смущает, что я могу быть из этих, да? — спросил он с уязвленной гордостью, — Теперь ты меня сам с парнями сводишь.

Колонелло насупился.

— Ну идиотом был, кора, — буркнул он подавленно, — если хочешь можешь мне врезать.

Реборн вздохнул, встал с кресла. Он подошел к Колонелло, скептически осмотрел ему, а потом резко, без замаха, вмазал в живот. Колонелло сжался от боли, начал заваливаться на бок.

— Это было метафорически, ублюдок, — прохрипел он раздраженно.

— Ты сам предложил, — счастливо сказал Реборн, — и вообще, радуйся, что я тебе между ног не врезал.

Лар подхватила оседающего мужа, помогла ему сесть.

— Врезал бы между ног, я б тебя пристрелила, — сообщила она Реборну, но, видя, что он не испугался, перевела тему, — и вообще, ты со Скаллом что-то делать будешь?

Реборн недоуменно моргнул.

— А что мне с ним делать-то? — внезапно его телефон зазвонил, заиграл сигнал сообщений. Он достал мобильник из кармана, глянул, что же ему пришло, — Кстати, Скалл доехал, если кому интересно.

Лар хлопнула в ладоши.

— Вот и отлично, — сказала она очень радостно, — значит сейчас ты можешь спокойно пригласить его на свидание.

Реборн вздрогнул.

— Что? Нет! — попытался он откреститься, начал было оглядываться в попытке найти возможность сбежать, но все аркобалено быстро перегородили ему пути отступления. Лар подошла к нему, приобняла за плечи, видимо, чтоб он точно не удрал.

— Давай, ты же у нас великий соблазнитель, чего смущаешься? — Реборн раздраженно покосился на нее, скинул руку со своего плеча.

— Я не могу же просто так внезапно написать? — взъярился он, — у меня даже никаких планов нет!

Колонелло наконец откашлялся, вздохнул и раздраженно спросил.

— Серьезно, никаких планов? — он хмыкнул, — Я в это не поверю, кора! Ты ж Великий киллер, всегда имеешь план!

Реборн сердито зыркнул на него, чувствуя, что его загнали в ловушку. Спорить с тем, что он Великий, он не собирался.

— Ну, я планировал его в кино позвать на вторую часть «Основного инстинкта», — начал он, потом сделал паузу, замер, — потому что Скаллу нравилась первая часть, а я запомнил, сюрприз хотел сделать, да… — проговорил он совсем сдавшимся тоном.

Аркобалено посмотрели на него с удивительно схожим выражением лиц, подтвердивших свою правоту. Реборн раздраженно оглядел всех, сдался, и написал Скаллу сообщение.

«Не хочешь сходить в кино в эту субботу?» — написал он. Лар толкнула его локтем в бок, кивком указала на телефон с ожидающим выражением лица. Реборн вздохнул и дописал — «Это свидание.»

Он, гордясь своей выдержкой, недрогнувшими пальцами нажал кнопку «Отправить», сунул мобильник в карман и развел руками.

— Довольны? — спросил он у аркобалено. Они счастливо закивали, заставляя Реборна раздраженно нахмуриться, потому что, очевидно, он тут один страдал и мучался, — осталось только ждать.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Примерно через пять минут запиликал мобильный. Правда, не его, а Лар.

Она нахмурилась, достала телефон, прочитала сообщение и изумленно моргнула.

— Это Скалл? — спросил Реборн нетерпеливо, — Если он, то что случилось?

Лар кивнула, яростно набрала какое-то сообщение.

— Скалл это, Скалл, — подтвердила она, — и он немного умирает.

Реборн вздрогнул, бросился к ней, заглянул через плечо. Скалл и правда умирал — по крайней мере, именно так гласила надпись, переполненная таким количеством плачущих смайликов, что мозг Реборна просто отказался их воспринимать. Следующим сообщением шел вопрос Лар о том, что вообще происходит, а последнее из пришедших от Скалла большими буквами сообщало — «ЭТО РЕБОРН». Дальше шло еще какое-то неимоверное количество паникующих смайликов.

Реборн толкнул Лар в бок. Она покосилась на него, тяжело вздохнула и отправила Скаллу сообщение с просьбой уточнить.

Скалл послушно уточнил. «Он меня на свидание пригласил, Лар, понимаешь, свидание!!!!!» — трагично сообщала надпись. Лар вздохнула еще тяжелее, пробормотала себе под нос что-то вроде «Это надолго» и отправила Скаллу самое ужасное сообщение.

«Ты не хочешь?» — спрашивала она, — «Он тебе не нравится? Мне сказать, чтоб он отвязался?»

Реборн оскорбленно фыркнул. То есть, сначала они все подталкивают его написать Скаллу, наконец признаться, а теперь эта предательница предлагает его послать? Он обиженно скрестил руки на груди, но пришедшее сообщение немного исправило его настроение.

«Не нравится? Серьезно? Мы про одного и того же Реборна-мистер-секси-бакенбарды говорим?»

Реборн поперхнулся. Рядом с ним начал кашлять Колонелло, прохрипел что-то вроде «Мистер Секси Бакенбарды?». Реборн уже собирался начать с ним драку, хотя бы для того, чтоб не умереть от смущения, но Лар злобно посмотрела на них обоих, и им пришлось присмиреть, чтоб их не выкинули.

«Тогда в чем проблема?» — уточнила она у Скалла.

Сообщение «ЭТО РЕБОРН, ВОТ В ЧЕМ ПРОБЛЕМА!» выглядело еще более трагично, чем все предыдущие. Лар закатила глаза, набрала «Скалл, вдох-выдох, объясни, пожалуйста, понятнее.»

Ждать им пришлось долго, минут пять, что со скоростью набора сообщений Скалла было чуть ли не вечностью. Реборн уже вообще так разочаровался в том, что получит хоть какое-то внятное объяснение, как вдруг телефон Лар вдруг снова пиликнул.

«Лар, я уже вообще ничего не понимаю» — гласило сообщение, заполненное кучей рыдающих смайликов, — «То есть, я серьезно, что мне делать? Великий Скалл-сама просто хочет забраться в гробик и чтоб его никто не трогал. Пристрели меня, а? А то у меня сейчас какая-то гейская паника, я вообще не понимаю, что мне сказать.»

Реборн напрягся от такого депрессивного сообщения, и уже собирался предложить Лар, чтоб он все отменил — он совсем не хотел, чтоб Скалл чувствовал себя плохо или что-то в этом роде, — но она усмехнулась и принялась набирать сообщение.

«Во-первых, сходи умойся холодной водой, » — начала раздавать она команды, — «А во-вторых, напиши Реборну что-нибудь, а то у него самого тут гейская паника.»

Скалл прислал еще кучу невразумительных смайликов, но ничего полезного так и не написал. А еще через три минуты запиликал уже телефон Реборна.

Сообщение от Скалла гласило — «Великий Скалл-сама не против.» — сообщало оно так вежливо и спокойно, что, не будь Реборн свидетелем недавной телефонной истерики, то он бы был уверен, что часть про свидание до Скалла просто не дошла, — «Только уточни время, пожалуйста.»

Реборн уточнил, чувствуя, как щеки его растягивает улыбка, настолько сильная, что ему стало даже немного больно.

— Согласился, — прошептал он счастливо, подняв глаза на остальных. Те радостно заулыбались, Колонелло весело засвистел, за что получил втык от Вайпер, а Лар усмехнулась.

— Ну, тогда удачи вам. — Пожелала она, потом хихикнула, — Мистер Секси Бакенбарды.

Реборн показал ей кулак, вздохнул и принялся готовиться к столь волнительному событию, как первое свидание со Скаллом. До субботы он жил, словно на иголках, чуть ли не считая минуты. Реборн несколько раз менял свои костюмы, один раз, когда ему ударила в голову мысль полностью перешить его, чуть все не отменил, и ему пришлось позвать Колонелло — не для того, чтоб он помог сшить костюм, разумеется, — а просто для моральной поддержки. Утро субботы он провел, нервно расхаживая по комнате, выпивая уже третью кружку кофе, а Колонелло сидел в кресле, следил за его перемещениями и фонил на всю квартиру пламенем дождя. Реборн в конце-концов не выдержал и рявкнул.

— Я спокоен! — он злобно окрысился на него, начиная в который раз одергивать пиджак и пытаясь сковырнуть с рукава невидимую соринку. Колонелло и Леон, лежащий у него на коленях, посмотрели на него с одинаково скептическими выражениями лиц.

— Разумеется, — кивнул наконец солдат, — ты же великий Реборн, который может все, кора! Зачем тебе вообще волноваться?

Реборн замер, развернулся к нему, подошел поближе.

— Издеваешься? — прошипел он сквозь зубы, наклонившись к нему.

Колонелло удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Что, кора? Я совершенно спокойно говорю. Поддерживаю, так сказать! — заявил он. Его голубые глаза сияли удивленной невинностью, очень сильно напоминая взгляд Скалла. Собственно, именно это его и выдало — Скалл делал такой взгляд каждый раз, когда творил очередную тупость, а потом вежливо улыбался, притворяясь валенком, когда его на этой тупости ловили. Можно сказать, что у Реборна уже выработался иммунитет.

— Издеваешься, — утвердительно сказал он и протянул руку к Леону. Хамелеон посмотрел на него, как на идиота, но послушно засверкал и превратился в пистолет.

Колонелло нахмурился, когда пистолет приставили к его виску, и обеспокоенно сказал.

— Если мы сейчас драться начнем, ты костюм помнёшь, кора.

Реборн скептически посмотрел на него, вздохнул, признавая чужую правоту, и усадил Леона на полы шляпы.

— Тогда не беси меня, — попросил он раздраженно.

Колонелло развел руками.

— Я пытаюсь, кора — начало он обиженно, словно вся ситуация была виной Реборна, — но ты так забавно нервничаешь, я просто не могу.

— Чего ты вообще здесь забыл тогда? — огрызнулся Реборн, — черт, я тебя даже не приглашал! Иди дома со своей женой обжимайся, вместо того, чтоб надо мной прикалываться.

Колонелло скрестил руки на груди, откинулся на спинку кресла, закатил глаза.

— Я хотел бы, кора! — ответил он язвительно, — Но, блять, меня из дома выкинули! И все из-за вас двоих!

— В смысле «из-за нас двоих»? — не понял Реборн.

Он взял свою кружку, тоскливо заглянул в нее, осознавая, что кофе кончилось, и направился на кухню за новой чашкой. Колонелло встал и пошел за ним следом, как привязанный, ноя без остановки.

— Ты думаешь, ты тут один нервничаешь, кора? — скулил он, размахивая руками в попытке передать все глубину своей печали, — Нет, Скалл там чуть ли не в истерике! Сегодня Лар позвала его к нам, и он сидит, а она его наряжает для вашего свидания, кора! — он замолчал, потом подумав, добавил, — Как куклу какую-то, ей богу.

Реборн прервал его, сунув в руки стакан с минералкой. Кофе Колонелло старался пить мало, придерживаясь здорового питания, так что Реборн в какой-то момент стал держать у себя в квартире несколько бутылок минеральной воды, чтоб было, чем поить солдата, когда тот в очередной раз к нему припрется. Примерно для той же цели у него стояли несколько различных пачек чая и клубничное молоко, если вдруг придется угостить незваных гостей.

А еще у него стояла отдельная пачка с какао и зефирками, теми, которые Скалл очень любил кидать в напитки и смотреть, как они медленно растворяются, превращаясь в сладкую разноцветную кашу. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, потом повернулся к Колонелло, который внимательно смотрел на него.

— Ты опять засветился, — сообщил он буднично, — о Скалле думаешь, да, кора?

— Не твое дело. — вежливо сказал ему Реборн, пытаясь осознать, насколько сильно он расслабился и стал предсказуемым. Колонелло обиженно сощурился.

— Почему не мое? — возмутился он, — меня из квартиры выперли, чтоб я не мешал наводить марафет и не вздумал слать тебе фотки Скалла в различных нарядах, кора! Так что очень даже мое!

Реборн замер, не донеся кружку ко рту.

— Ты хотел слать мне фотки Скалла? — переспросил он недоверчиво. Колонелло кивнул и грустно вздохнул.

— Хотел, чтоб тебя порадовать, кора, — сообщил он печально, — но у меня отобрали все, что может снимать и выкинули из квартиры, чтоб я не портил тебе впечатление. Но он там красивый, я тебе говорю, у тебя башку снесет!

Реборн задумчиво уставился на Колонелло, пытаясь представить, каким же он увидит Скалла.

Реальность превзошла все его ожидания.

Скалл, видимо, решил отыграться за свадьбу, когда он был вынужден ходить в классическом костюме, как приличный юноша. Хотя сегодня он тоже сменил свой комбинезон на нечто иное, честно, больше подходящее ему по стилю. Рваные джинсы с цепями, футболка с черепом и кожанка заставляли его выглядеть как стереотипный обаятельный плохиш, и Реборн мог видеть, как девушки и некоторые парни оглядывались на него, когда он лихо подъехал на байке к зданию кинотеатра, подрезав парочку медленно ползущих машин и очень-очень изящно стянул шлем, тряхнув копной фиолетовых волос.

Ему действительно шло. Реборн сглотнул слюну, когда Скалл бросил на него быстрый взгляд фиолетовых глаз, сверкающих как два аметиста в солнечных лучах. Часть его волос прилипла ко лбу от пота, Скалл поправил свою прическу пальцами, еще раз тряхнул головой, и с улыбкой до ушей подошел к Реборну.

— Сегодня в образе «Плохого парня», а? — с усмешкой уточнил Реборн слегка хрипловатым тоном. Скалл хмыкнул.

— Для великого Скалла-самы честь, что его назвал плохим «Величайший в мире киллер», — усмехнулся он, театрально поклонился, потом очень внимательно осмотрел Реборна и улыбнулся искренне, — ты тоже отлично выглядишь, семпай!

Реборн гордо приосанился, протянул Скаллу руку.

— Так что, позволишь мне сводить тебя в кино?

Скалл показательно надменно задрал нос, но руку принял.

— Великий Скалл-сама дозволяет, — сообщил он пафосно, и они оба прыснули, как две школьницы.

Реборн повел Скалла в старый, не очень известный кинотеатр, но, на его взгляд, достаточно уютный. Он стоял на окраине города, так что людей там всегда было довольно мало, а середина рабочего дня уменьшала их количество почти до нуля. Скалл радостно вертел головой во все стороны, с интересом изучая здание, потом толкнул Реборна локтем в бок.

— А мы на какой фильм идем? — полюбопытствовал он.

Реборн загадочно усмехнулся.

— Ну, — начал он издалека, — я помню, ты как-то говорил, что тебе нравится один фильм. И тут как раз недавно вышла вторая часть, так что я подумал, что было бы неплохо нам обоим сходить, так что — они остановились перед кассой и Реборн обратился к кассирше, — нам два билета на второй «Основной инстинкт», пожалуйста.

Скалл рядом с ним засиял, посмотрел на Реборна сверкающими глазами.

— Семпай, ты запомнил? — он счастливо, но несколько удивленно улыбнулся, а потом вдруг нахмурился, — но ты же ведь первую часть не смотрел… Тебе вообще там будет интересно? — он обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза, для чего ему встать на носочки и прижаться к Реборну поближе, чтоб поймать его взгляд, скрытый под полой федоры.

Реборн улыбнулся ему, стараясь подавить рвущееся из груди мурлыканье.

— Скалл, все хорошо, — нежно заверил он его, — я в первую очередь сюда пришел, чтоб с тобой побыть, так что лучше взять билет на кино, которое тебе нравится, не так ли?

Скалл изумленно моргнул, отступил на пару шагов.

— Да, но Великий Скалл-сама хотел бы, чтоб тебе тоже нравилось, — сказал он, несколько смущенно почесывая щеку.

— Мне понравится, — заверил его Реборн, — если уж совсем непонятно будет, ты мне объяснишь?

Скалл закивал, приложил руку к груди.

— Для меня это будет честью, — сказал он наигранно серьезно.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Реборн, представляя, как Скалл будет прижиматься к нему весь фильм и шепотом что-то рассказывать.

Они взяли себе одно большое ведро попкорна на двоих и отправились наслаждаться — кто фильмом, а кто приятной компанией.

Наслаждаться не получилось. Весь фильм они оба пялились в экран с очень недоуменным выражением, которое осталось на их лицах даже после того, как они вышли из кинотеатра.

— Это было… — задумчиво начал говорить Реборн, пытаясь понять, как вежливо выразить свое мнение, но Скалл его прервал.

— Отвратительно, — резко отрезал он, раздраженно зарычал, — Это не сценарий, это полный кошмар! Что они сделали с Шэрон Стоун? — он поймал недоуменный взгляд Реборна, вздохнул и уточнил, — Актриса, игравшая Кэтрин Трамелл. Это ужас, во что ее превратили!

Он недовольно скрестил руки на груди. Реборн вздохнул.

— Извини, что привел тебя сюда, — он прикрыл глаза федорой, уставился куда-то в сторону, слишком внимательно изучая взглядом рисунок плит на мостовой, как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечу.

Скалл смотрел на него печальным взглядом

— Оу, семпай, ты же не знал, что все будет так плохо, — расстроенно заскулил он, — если так подумать, то это я виноват! Если б я не любил этот фильм, мы б не пришли сюда смотреть этот ужасный сиквел!

Реборн напрягся.

— Что? — возмутился он, — нет, это не так работает! Нет тут твоей вины!

— Твоей тогда тоже нет! — решительно заявил Скалл, — а виноваты режиссеры и сценаристы, которые это сняли! И вообще! — он сжал руку в кулак, торжественно заявил, — Я отрицаю эту часть! Есть только один хороший фильм, у которого никогда не было продолжения, ясно! Вот домой вернусь, пересмотрю, и никакие очень плохие вторые фильмы не помешают мне наслаждаться оригиналом!

Реборн улыбнулся его серьезности, и собирался уже что-то сказать, как вдруг Скалл замер, схватил его за рукав.

— А давай вместе посмотрим? — он просяще наклонил голову, — у Великого Скалла-самы как раз кассета дома есть… Ну, — он ковырнул носком плитку, — если ты не занят, конечно.

Реборн планировал провести со Скаллом остаток дня, так что пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет? — кивнул он наконец. Скалл счастливо разулыбался, схватил его за руку и потащил к байку.

Доехали они быстро — Скалл мастерски лавировал по узким улочкам города, а Реборн обнимал его за спину, получив полное право прижаться к нему поближе, и просто наслаждался поездкой. Ему определенно нравился такой способ передвижения.

В квартиру они ввалились двумя хихикающими идиотами, потому что Реборн чуть не навернулся с мотоцикла, когда слезал, отсидев себе ноги, и Скалл бросился ловить сначала его, а потом они оба ловили уже байк.

Оодако булькнул из своего аквариума, Реборн поздоровался, а потом снял Леона со шляпы, посадил на крышку аквариума, чтоб их партнеры могли пообщаться. Ооодако радостно высунул одно из щупалец, Леон подполз поближе, что-то проворчал ему на своем хамелеоньем языке. Слов Реборн не разобрал, но вроде как их напарники были рады пообщаться.

Скалл наблюдал за ними с ласковой улыбкой, потом посмотрел на Реборна.

— Ты это, — начал он несколько смущенно, — располагайся, не удивляйся бардаку, если что, — Скалл попытался ногой затолкать валяющиеся на полу ботинки куда-то под диван. Получалось у него не очень, если честно.

— Все нормально, —заверил Реборн Скалла, — Я понимаю. У меня самого винтовка разобранная посреди комнаты лежит, если что.

Скалл посмотрел на него, несколько изумленно улыбнулся, потом отвел глаза и смущенно почесал щеку.

— Реборн, ты это… — он сделал паузу, задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, — располагайся, я нам сейчас пить сделаю, хорошо?

Реборн кивнул, присел на ужасный старый диван. Нет, серьезно, он был очень страшный — обшарпанный, потертый, с продавленным сидением и весь в каких-то заплатках. Реборн не знал, почему Скалл, который вроде как деньгами обделен не был, не выкинул это старье и не купил что-то получше. Любовь Скалла к дешевым подержанным вещам с блошиных рынков была практически столь же сильна, как его любовь к дорогущей специализированной косметике и самым новым модификациям для своих байков и других средств передвижения.

Он вздохнул, начал с любопытством прислушиваться к звукам с кухни. Сначала было просто небольшое шуршание, потом вдруг раздался тихий вскрик и глухой стук падения небольшого предмета на пол. Реборн напрягся, пытаясь понять, не надо ли ему бежать спасать Скалла от внутренней утвари, но больше никаких подозрительных звуков не было и пару минут спустя Скалл вернулся с двумя кружками.

— Прости, семпай, у меня только растворимый, — извинился он, протягивая Реборну кофе. Реборн вежливо Скалла поблагодарил, пытаясь не морщиться, осторожно поставил кружку на край подлокотника. Дешевый кофе он пить не собирался чисто из уважения к себе любимому, и Скаллу придется привыкнуть к тому, что у них дома будет только самый дорогой и качественный кофе в Италии, из самых элитных кофейных бобов.

Из построения матримониальных планов Реборна выдернул звук дверцы видеоприемника, когда Скалл запихал туда наконец кассету. Он еще некоторое время повозился с настройками, пытаясь заставить старый проигрыватель наконец показывать и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Реборном.

— Все, давай наслаждаться, семпай! — заявил он решительно и нажал кнопку запуска на пульте.

В этот раз они действительно наслаждались. Реборн правда хихикал на каждом убийстве, как идиот, Скалл на это сначала возмущенно косился, но потом не выдержал, и сам начал фыркать на каждом новом трупе. Реборн подозревал, что эротический триллер не должен восприниматься как комедия, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать — Скалл в какой-то момент не выдержал и начал комментировать операторскую работу, что привело к новому витку шуток. А вот эротическую сцену они оба заценили — Реборн придвинулся к Скаллу ближе, приобнял за плечи. На щеках Скалла выступил слабый румянец, смешки его стали более тихими, а еще он начал бросать на Реборна заинтересованные взгляды, невинно опустив ресницы.

Когда начались титры, они уже целовались. Реборн мысленно забрал все претензии к дивану Скалла — отличный был диван. Удобный очень. Раскинувшийся под ним Скалл на этом диване смотрелся абсолютно очаровательно.

Все прошло просто замечательно.

Реборн задумчиво почесал засос на шее, который Скалл увлеченно поставил ему между раундами. Колонелло посмотрел на него.

— Вы разобрались на первом свидании, кора? — спросил он недоверчиво.

Реборн кивнул, надменно взглянул на Колонелло из-под шляпы.

— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? — спросил он, высокомерно приподняв бровь. Колонелло задумался, потом помотал головой.

— В любом случае я бы спросил о том, не слишком ли вы быстро, но как бы вы знаете друг друга тридцать лет, так что. — он пожал плечами, — вы как-то даже затянули, кора.

Реборн вежливо выстрелил в пространство рядом с ним, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Ну, вообще эта фраза натолкнула его на мысль, что они и правда как-то долго решали свои проблемы, так что Реборн решил немного ускориться, таская его в разные интересные места на свидания, а еще стараясь зажать в каждом укромном уголке, чтоб они могли с упоением целоваться. По крайней мере, когда они оба были свободны. Реборн все еще отвечал за Тсуну, которого он, по ощущениям, чуть ли не усыновил. Скалл иногда хихикал с того факта, как он сваливал с их свиданий, потому что Тсуна в своей попытке изменить мафию вляпывался в какое-нибудь дерьмо, из которого его приходилось вытаскивать. Скалл с этого ржал, а Реборн возмущенно указывал, что он сам пару раз был вынужден мчаться в Каркассу, потому что его подчиненные опять влипли в неприятности. Скалл на такие заявления лишь пожимал плечами. «Они мне правда как дети», — признавал он честно, — «Тупые, но любимые идиоты.»

Реборн один раз не выдержал и спросил, почему тогда в битве представителей за Скалла сражался один только Энма. Скалл лишь пожал плечами.

— Я вообще не собирался сражаться, — признался он легко, — Типа, зачем вообще? А знать, что мои придурки могут там покалечиться, защищая меня, мне очень не хотелось. Хотя все равно ведь Шимон в итоге чуть не умерли… — он вздохнул, опустил глаза.

Реборн не привык, и не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть, к тому, как легко говорит Скалл о собственной смерти. Он замер, не зная, как реагировать, потом осторожно притянул Скалла к себе.

— Это не твоя вина, — сказал он осторожно, обнимая Скалла и нежно поглаживая его по спине.

— Ага, я знаю, — буркнул Скалл куда-то ему в ключицу, — Тупые Виндиче, блин, что они приебались к детям? Ладно, Великому Скаллу-саме в принципе похрен, он бессмертный, но мелких то за что?

Реборн склонился к нему, заговорщицки прошептал на ухо:

— Хочешь, я их всех убью? — он сделал паузу, задумчиво уточнил, — правда, они и так мертвые, но не суть важно.

Скалл отшатнулся от него, изумленно заглянул в глаза.

— Чо? — спросил он тупо.

Реборн поспешил его успокоить.

— Я могу, я планировал, — заявил он гордо, — у меня даже планы Вендикарте есть!

Скалл моргнул, открыл рот, простоял так аж с полминуты, потом захлопнул его, так и не нашедшись с ответом. Реборн терпеливо ждал его вердикта.

Наконец облако отвисло, покачало головой.

— Не стоит, — сказал он слабо, потом еще немного подумал, — кто тогда будет держать проклятие аркобалено? Я не хочу, чтоб мы снова стали младенцами. Как мы с тобой тогда встречаться будем?

Реборн, подумав, признал правоту Скалла.

— Справедливо, — сказал он рассудительно, и тема убийства Виндиче была закрыта.

После этого они не виделись целую неделю. Странно, что во время проклятия они могли не встречаться годами и все было в порядке, но тут одна неделя показалась Реборну вечностью. Или может проблема была в том, что это Скалл отменял все встречи, извиняясь по телефону, оправдываясь работой?

Реборн, честно говоря, опасался, что он слишком спешит — он действительно пытался показать свою любовь всеми возможными способами, выплескивая ее на Скалла, словно стараясь возместить те тридцать лет обиды и пренебрежения, показать, что все изменилось. Но вдруг он перестарался? Вдруг он Скаллу надоел?

Но Скалл удивлял его вновь и вновь, потому что он сделал то, чего Реборн не мог себе даже представить.

Они встретились после разлуки, и глаза Скалла сияли какой-то ужасно выжидательной радостью, словно он сделал какую-то пакость, о которой Реборн еще не знал. Он немного напрягся — с Облака бы сталось отколоть какую-то дурость вроде попытки перекрасить его волосы в желтый цвет, чтоб «Они соответствовали пламени, семпай!»

Но ничего не происходило, так что он постепенно расслабился, наслаждаясь приятным общением с нравящимся ему человеком. Приятное общение вскоре перетекло в нечто другое, не менее приятное.

И вот, когда Реборн помогал Скаллу стянуть комбез, пытаясь одновременно целовать его всюду, куда только может достать, он наконец заметил.

— У тебя повязки нет, — Реборн даже оторвался от процесса, изумленно наклонил голову. Скалл как-то очень подозрительно улыбнулся.

— Ага! — подтвердил он таким веселым тоном, что Реборну даже стало немного жутко, — Великий Скалл-сама наконец разобрался со своей татуировкой!

Реборн замер, удивленно приподнял бровь.

— О как? — он с интересом перевел взгляд на руку Скалла. К сожалению, Облако держало ее так, что разглядеть внутреннюю сторону его запястья не представлялось возможным. Забавно, что именно исчезновение татуировки заставило их начать разговаривать и привело к тем отношениям, в которых они состоят сейчас. И теперь Реборну очень интересно, что же такого Скалл выдумал необычного, чтоб вести себя так.

Он вздохнул, перевел взгляд на Скалла. Облако пялилось на него с улыбкой до ушей и предвкушающим блеском в глазах, но показывать руку даже и не думало.

— Покажешь? — попросил Реборн, прекрасно понимая, что Скалл ждет именно просьбы, не желая раскрывать сюрприз раньше времени. Скалл закивал, протянул ему руку.

Реборн опустил глаза и замер в неверии, застыл, даже, кажется, перестал дышать.

На запястье Скалла, обхватывая всю внутреннюю сторону красовалось написанное стильное «Reborn», выбитое готическим шрифтом.

Реборн некоторое время просто смотрел на нее, ощущая лишь звенящую пустоту в голове и полное отсутствие мыслей. Из ступора его выдернул несколько смущенный хнык Скалла, он схватил его за руку поднес к глазам, потом даже царапнул надпись ногтем, пытаясь ее оттереть, заставить исчезнуть, но она никак не сходила.

Скалл обиженно пискнул, вырвал руку из захвата Реборна, прижал пострадавшую конечность к себе.

— Реборн, ты чего? — он поджал губы, насупленно посмотрел на него.  
Реборн перевел взгляд на его печальное лицо. В обычном состоянии он бы заволновался, попытался что-то объяснить, но сейчас объяснения требовались ему самому.

— Скалл, — он сделал мучительно долгую паузу, набрал воздуха в грудь и резко повысил голос, — Скалл, зачем?!

Скалл вздрогнул, как-то затравленно глянул по сторонам, словно пытаясь найти путь для побега. Реборн заметил это, его словно окатило холодной водой.

Он резко отступил на шаг, выходя из лично пространства Скалла, поднял руки, с неким успокоением наблюдая, как Скалл инстинктивно расслабился. Но взгляд его все равно был настороженным.

— Извини, — попросил он тихо, — я просто немного растерялся.

Скалл вздохнул, расслабился окончательно.

— Что, настолько страшный? — буркнул он тихо, обхватив себя руками и как-то весь сжавшись, не смотря на него.

— Нет, — Реборн вздохнул, закусил губу, — я просто не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал. То есть, это же… — слова у него кончились, он притих, опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть глаза за федорой, потом вспомнил, что шляпы на нем сейчас нет, вздохнул еще тяжелее.

— Что, это же? — Скалл вскинулся, сердито посмотрел на него, — Татуировка это. Романтичная, блин, татушка. Способ показать любовь Великого Скалла-самы. Я не знаю. — он раздраженно скрестил руки на груди, — Тебе можно меня на свидания водить и фоткать, а мне нельзя хоть как-то что-то сделать?

Реборн потер переносицу, скривил губы.

— Скалл, все может измениться! Свидания могут кончиться, мы можем расстаться, а это — он попробовал взять Скалла за руку, но тот раздраженно отшатнулся, — а татуировка останется навсегда!

Скалл дернулся и посмотрел на него очень, очень печальными глазами.

— Реборн, мы расстаемся? — спросил он тихо, — ты хочешь меня бросить?

Реборн напрягся, подсел к Скаллу поближе, прижал к себе. Скалл грустно смотрел в пол, Реборн мог видеть, как его ресницы задрожали под весом непрошенных слез. Он тут же попытался его успокоить.

— Нет, Скалл, я не это имел ввиду, честно — он подтянул его к груди, — это был просто пример, — Скаллу такое успокоение не очень обрадовало, Реборн мысленно чертыхнулся, попробовал еще раз, — может, это ты меня когда-нибудь бросишь? Вот я тебя чем-то достану, ты от меня уйдешь, а надпись останется, будет тебя бесить.

Скалл поднял глаза, несколько скептически взглянул на него.

— Великий Скалл-сама сейчас пытается представить, что ты такого можешь сделать, чтоб меня окончательно достать, — он задумчиво наклонил голову, — типа, если уж я тебя вытерпел тридцать лет, то…

Реборн несколько смущенно хмыкнул.

— Я теоретически, — быстро сказал он, не желая, чтоб они переключались на его косяки.

Скалл вздохнул, несколько мрачно сказал.

— Ну, теоретически, татушку можно вывести пламенем урагана буквально за час, — он пожал плечами, и уточнил, видя недоуменный взгляд Реборна, — я у Фонга узнавал, если тебя уж так волнует.

— А, — только и сказал Реборн, пытаясь понять, как вообще ко всему этому относиться.

Скалл встряхнулся, немного приходя в себя, шутливо толкнул Реборна в бок.

— И вообще, семпай, ты не можешь меня бросить! — заявил он с наигранной серьезностью, — ты, как бы, Великого Скалла-саму совратил, обесчестил, так возьми на себя ответственность!

Что.

Реборн замер, заморгал, уставился на Скалла в упор, пытаясь переварить его слова. Слова не переваривались, так что ему потребовалось услышать это от Скалла еще раз.

— Что. — Реборн осторожно, словно Скалл был сделан из хрупкого стекла, сжал его покрепче в объятиях, протянул руку, откидывая фиолетовые волосы со лба, заставляя Скалла взглянуть на него. В аметистовых глазах плескалось недоумение.

— Что «что»? — переспросил он, потом повторил свои более ранние слова, — Великий Скалл-сама сказал, что раз ты со мной первым переспал, то возьми ответственность, — он замер, дернулся, уточнил, — Ты же понимаешь, что это шутка было, да? Типа, никакой ответственности, мы ж не в средневековье, и я не несчастная обманутая девица… Ну, не девица, не обманутый и не несчастный точно… — Скалл пустился в какие-то пространные рассуждения о древних временах, патриархальных традициях, пока Реборн пытался прийти в себя.

Наконец он не выдержал, прервал Скалла на полуслове.

— Скалл, я не про это, — Скалл удивленно моргнул, — я про то, что я первый твой любовник!

Скалл наклонил голову, удивленно хмыкнул.

— Да ты в принципе у меня первый, — он подал плечами, — первые отношения, первый парень, первый секс… — Он сделал паузу, задумчиво уточнил, — первая серьезная любовь, — потом замер и как-то растерянно протянул, — Забавно…

— В каком смысле, «первый парень, первая любовь»? — переспросил он медленно, — Совсем? Ты же… Ну, — он задумался, — тебе точно больше двадцати до проклятия было… У тебя не было никаких отношений?

Скалл помотал головой.

— Ну, — он пожал плечами, — я ж старался на работе сосредотачиваться, гастроли, репетиции там. Мне сил хватало разве что до кровати доползти, — он задумался, потом сложил губы в странную, болезненную улыбку, — а после Великий Скалл-сама вообще ничего не хотел…

Реборн вздрогнул от печали в голосе Скалла. Он ненавидел, когда Скалл возвращался к прошлому, к тому состоянию, в котором он прибывал до проклятия.

Он прижал его к себе поближе, взял руку, ту самую, на которой теперь значилось его имя, нежно поцеловал пальцы. Скалл моргнул, посмотрел на него, и Реборн мог видеть, как в глазах его начал зарождаться интерес.

Он сделал голос ниже, бархатистее, желая отвлечь Скалла от неприятных мыслей.

— Оу, — промурлыкал он, наклонившись ближе, — тогда, раз уж я твой первый любовник, то мне стоит отнестись ко всему ответственнее, понимаешь?

Скалл улыбнулся, на щеках его выступил румянец, он бросил быстрый взгляд на Реборна и отвел глаза.

— Ну, — он облизнул губы, — можешь попытаться.

Реборн действительно очень серьезно и внимательно подошел к столь важному делу, как демонстрация Скаллу того, какой он замечательный партнер. Если судить по несколько расфокусированному взгляду, блаженной улыбке на губах и тому, что Скалл заснул на его груди, обхватив его всеми конечностями, словно большой осьминог, то со своей целью он справился.

А вот самому Реборну почему-то не спалось. Он постарался аккуратно выпутаться из объятий Скалла. Тот что-то недовольно забурчал, заставив киллера затаить дыхание, но не проснулся, а лишь прижал к себе смятое одеяло, вцепился уже в него и продолжил сладко спать.

Реборн ласково провел по его волосам, потом встал и направился на кухню, заварив себе кофе, но пить его не стал. Он задумчиво стоял у окна, покачивая чашку в руках, отчего отражение его лица искажалось, становясь лицом монстра, а не человека. Реборн вздохнул, поставил кружку на подоконник, усмехнулся. Он напоминал себе страдающую девицу из слезливых мелодрам, которые Колонелло любил смотреть, рыдая вместе с какой-нибудь Элизой, которая не могла выбрать между Франческо и Джулианом, метаясь то к одному, то к другому.

Он снял с левой руки напульсник, задумчиво поднес запястье к глазам, провел пальцами по имени своего соулмейта, как делал когда-то давно в детстве, которое сейчас было настолько далеким, что вообще казалось какой-то другой, чужой жизнью.

Стефан Льюис Спенсер. Его судьба, тот человек, который подходит ему лучше всех людей на этом свете, тот, с кем они были связаны с рождения.

Человек, который его так и не дождался.

В коридоре раздались звуки босых ног, которые шлепали по полу в направлении кухни. На пороге появился Скалл, сонно потирающий глаза, он грустно посмотрел на Реборна и заскулил.

— Семпай, — Скалл просяще оттопырил нижнюю губу, — а куда ты ушел? Великому Скаллу-саме без тебя одиноко.

Реборн поспешно натянул повязку на руку, поднял кружку кофе.

— Я пить захотел, — объяснил он, сделал большой глоток, — иди спи, я сейчас допью и приду.

Скалл задумался, потом мотнул головой.

— Не, — отказался он, проходя в кухню, — я уже не хочу. Чего б мне выпить, а?

Скалл задумчиво заглянул в навесной шкаф, потянулся за какао на верхней полке, для чего ему пришлось встать на цыпочки. Футболка его задралась и Реборну открылся отличный вид на задницу Скалла, который, видимо, поленился искать трусы. Он задумчиво облизнулся, подошел к шкафу и достал эту банку какао, для чего ему пришлось прижаться вплотную к Скаллу и даже немного вжать его в кухонную тумбу. Облако пискнуло, когда Реборн с хитрой улыбкой протянул ему требуемый предмет.

— Для вас, — мурлыкнул он Скаллу на ухо, которое очаровательно покраснело. Он не выдержал, поцеловал его в шею. Скалл отставил какао в сторону, а потом как-то хитро извернулся в его объятиях, повернувшись к Реборну лицом, притянул его к себе и требовательно поцеловал. Реборн опустил руки на так привлекшую его внимание задницу, а потом резко подхватил Скалла, заставив того вцепиться в себе в плечи и усадил на тумбу, чтоб им было удобнее.

Он надеялся, что этот Стефан прожил отличную жизнь и без него, потому что свое счастье Реборн нашел и без соулмейта, и не собирался совершенно ничего менять.

Осознание того, что он, кажется, счастлив и так, словно сняло с его плеч незримый, но тяжкий груз, который мешал ему двигаться вперед, заставляя все время оглядываться. Он в головой нырнул в чувства, в настоящее, сосредоточился на тех людях, что окружали его и уже через полгода в одном из самых дорогих ресторанов Италии, расположенных на верхнем этаже высотки, из которого открывался прекрасный вид на Средиземное море, он надел Скаллу на палец тонкое золотое кольцо. Они целовались, Скалл плакал с улыбкой на лице, но каким-то чудом ухитряясь не испортить свой макияж, а Реборн прижимал его к себе, ощущая, как в его груди пузыриться радость, словно шампанское, разлитое по фужерам.

Когда они сообщили эту приятную новость другим аркобалено, те, ублюдки, даже не попытались сделать вид, что удивлены. Все радостно пожелали им счастливой совместной жизни, и, почему-то, отдельно Скаллу еще и терпения. Реборн хотел оскорбиться в лучших чувствах, но Скалл был такой довольный, он почти светился от радости, так что он не захотел портить ему настроение.

А еще Лар ухитрилась зажать его в уголочке и вежливо сообщить, что она убьет его, если он разобьет Скаллу сердце. На Реборна внезапно накатило чувство дежавю.

— Ты же это уже говорила, — сказал он с подозрением, — тогда, на вашей свадьбе.

Лар несколько смущенно хмыкнула.

— Ну говорила, — она поджала губы, — но знаешь, я лучше повторю, чтоб точно дошло. А то кто тебя знает.

Она сурово уставилась на Реборна. Реборн теперь уже окончательно оскорбился и вежливо показал ей средний палец. Потом подумал о другой стороне этого дождливого дуэта и тяжело вздохнул.

— Если Колонелло сейчас попытается лопатный разговор Скаллу устроить, я его пристрелю, — буркнул он, сложив руки на груди.

С Лар слетела вся суровость, она удивленно моргнула, потом медленно сказала.

— Вообще-то, это твой жених перед нашей свадьбой устроил для Колонелло выступление «Обидишь ее и ты труп», — под недоверчивым взглядом Реборна она закивала, уточнила, — я своими ушами слышала, клянусь.

Реборн, как он всегда считал, обладал богатой фантазией, но представлял эта картину с трудом. Он некоторое время постоял, пытаясь вообразить данную сцену, потом удивленно хмыкнул и улыбнулся — даже сейчас, когда они со Скаллом были помолвлены, тот ухитрялся удивлять Реборна. Скучно им точно не будет.

Лар, словно угадав его мысли, кивнула, похлопала его по плечу со словами «Повезло тебе с ним» и направилась обратно к остальным продолжать развлекаться.

Реборн задумчиво посмотрел ей в след, помотал головой, стараясь прийти в себя, и тоже направился в общий зал, из которого доносились подозрительные звуки — чей-то радостный ржач, подбадривающие крики и грохот выстрелов. Если такое происходило только на праздновании их помолвки, где были только аркобалено, то какой же хаос случится во время их со Скаллом свадьбы?

Великолепный, отборный хаос, созданный им самим, другими аркобалено, а также его учениками, которые, видимо, решили подготовиться по полной. Свадьба проходила на острове мафии при большом содействии Колонелло. Собралась огромная толпа народу, что-то постоянно взрывалось, бахали салюты с флота Каркассы, который впервые официально зашел в гавань острова Мафии в качестве гостя, а не врага.

Все постоянно подходили их поздравить, дарили какие-то подарки, Иемицу опять пришлось вывести, потому что он всех достал, Дино, Юни, Тсуна и Энма наблюдали за ними светящимися от восторга, и, может, капельки пламени глазами, а еще где-то на заднем плане Кавахира меланхолично жевал лапшу. Как он попал сюда, Реборн так и не понял.

Но все это он замечал краем глаза, потому что в центре его внимания был Скалл — счастливый, лучащийся радостью Скалл, улыбающийся всем не своей привычной улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба, а какой-то ласковой и нежной, заставлявшее его и без того симпатичное лицо стать поистине прекрасным. От этой улыбки у Реборна перехватывало дыхание, и всю церемонию он смотрел на Скалла, не отводя взгляд, и кажется, даже не моргая, потому что глаза его как-то подозрительно слезились. Скалл мокрыми от слез глазами смотрел на него, и даже пламя облака, окутавшее их, было мягким, легким, и, когда они целовались под радостный свист гостей, их пламя сплеталось с любовной страсти. Реборн очень, очень хотел последовать примеру их пламени.

Наверное, это был первый раз в жизни Реборна, когда он сам, добровольно, сбежал от происходящего хаоса. Но серьезно, он знал, что веселье будет продолжаться всю ночь, а может, и весь последующий день, а у него, вообще-то, появился муж, которому срочно требовалось уделить внимание. Так что они нагло свалили в их номер, который, как заверил его Колонелло, оснащен очень новейшей системой звукоизоляции и очень крутой кроватью.

Эти утверждения требовалось тщательно проверить.

Он с наслаждением раздевал Скалла, не забывая осыпать его поцелуями. Он не уставал восхищаться красотой облака, и желая передать свое восхищение ему. Скалл обычно носил максимально закрытую одежду, в его обычном костюме присутствовали даже перчатки. А если он менял свой комбинезон на что-то более приземленное, то все равно оставался спрятанным, скрывая свое тело, и, как максимум, позволяя себе расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

Кожа его была настолько бледная, что казалась белой, и лишь грубые шрамы от выстрелов резко выделялись на изящном теле. Реборну нравилось думать, что единственно солнце, которое касалось этой нежной юношеской кожи, был он сам, и даже огненному шару, парившему в небе, не было разрешено видеть изящное стройное тело Скалла. Он начал нежно целовать тонкие ключицы Скалла, постепенно опускаясь ниже, пока тот расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке. Они забрались на кровать полностью, продолжая раздевать друг друга, а потом вдруг, когда Скалл лежал под ним голым и Реборн готовился приступить к главному блюду этого вечера, то Облако вдруг осторожно прикоснулось к повязке на его запястье.

— Я могу посмотреть?.. — Скалл подцепил ее ногтем, просительно посмотрел на Реборна. Он дернулся.

— Зачем? — переспросил Реборн недоуменно.

Скалл, как мог, пожал плечами.

— Интересно, — признался он, не смотря Реборну в лицо, — должен же я знать имя человека, у которого я такого замечательного парня увел. И вообще, — Скалл с напускной суровостью нахмурил брови, посмотрел Реборну в глаза, — ты мое запястье видел, а Великий Скалл-сама твое нет! Несправедливо!

Реборн вздохнул, поняв, что Скалл не отстанет. Он слез с него, они оба сели на постели. Реборн помедлил.

— Только имя там довольно глупое, так что не смейся, — предупредил он Скалла. Скалл послушно закивал и жестами изобразил то, как он застегивает свой рот на молнию. Реборн сурово посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на свое запястье, замер, набираясь решительности, втянул воздух, словно готовясь к прыжку к холодную воду, а потом резко сдернул напульсник с руки.

Скалл с интересом потянулся к нему, взял его запястье, с интересом поднес к глазам, а потом вдруг закаменел, заморгал. С недоумением прочел имя еще раз, даже царапнул надпись ногтем, словно пытаясь убедиться, что она настоящая.

Реборн с нетерпением и даже некоторым страхом ожидал его вердикта, но Скалл все молчал, перечитывая надпись раз за разом, так что он все же не выдержал.

— Скалл, что случилось? — спросил он быстро.

Скалл поднял глаза на него, внимательно уставился в лицо Реборна, и из его губ внезапно вышли те слова, которые Реборн никак не мог предполагать, что когда-нибудь услышит.

— Твое настоящее имя «Ренато Сальтаформаджо», не так ли?

Реборн замер.

— Что? — слова, выходившие из его рта, казались какими-то тяжелыми, неповоротливыми, все потому, что мыслей в его голове не было абсолютно никаких, — Откуда ты узнал?

Нет, разумеется, он понимал, где именно Скалл мог видеть это имя, хотя бы исходя из его реакции. Но сейчас ему требовалось подтверждение от него, потому что поверить в такое совпадение Реборн все никак не мог.

Скалл улыбнулся, сжал его руку в жесте рукопожатия, потряс.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Ренато! — чирикнул он наигранно жизнерадостным тоном, — Мое имя Стефан Льюис Спенсер! Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество!

Реборн просто пялился на него, не зная, что сказать. Скалл под его взглядом прекратил представление, зафыркал, а потом вдруг начал ржать так, что свалился с кровати. Реборн продолжал смотреть на него.

Что думать, он совершенно не знал. Логически, он понимал, что должен быть счастлив, наверное. Но все, что чувствовал Реборн — какое-то опустошение, тяжесть в груди и абсолютное непонимание того, как ему поступать.

Скалл тем временем чуть подуспокоился, перестал кататься по полу.

— Семпай, — простонал он сквозь смех, — что я должен чувствовать, когда сама Вселенная меня наебала?

Реборн моргнул. Тон Скалла, обреченный и сдавшийся, чувствовался даже сквозь смех, и этот тон ему совершенно не нравился. Он вдохнул воздуха в грудь, чуть приходя в себя, протянул Скаллу руку — ту самую, да.

— Как минимум, тебе стоит встать с пола, — категорично сказал он, помогая Скаллу подняться. Скалл послушно сел на кровать, сцепил руки в замок, уставившись пустым взглядом куда-то сквозь него.

Реборн прикусил губу, не зная, как вывести Скалла из этого состояния. Черт, да он сам недалеко от него ушел!

— Скалл, — наконец не выдержал он, — правда?

Скалл непонимающе уставился на него.

— Правда «что»? — спросил он недоуменно.

Реборн вместо уточнений уткнулся взглядом в левое запястье Скалла, краем глаза видя, так до него доходит.

— А, ну да, — Скалл кивнул, помахал левой рукой, — Ренато Сальтаформаджа, симпатичным таким почерком, — он улыбнулся, уставился на свою руку, потер татуировку — завтра к Фонгу схожу, попрошу татушку свести…

Скалл начал бурчать что-то про то, как больно было бить татуировку, как он долго выбирал дизайн, как вдруг Реборн неожиданно даже для самого себя прервал его.

— Не надо к Фонгу, — попросил он, — я тебе и так верю.

Скалл поднял глаза на него.

— Правда? — спросил он удивленно, — ты не думай, мне не жалко! — попытался он успокоить его, — а ты порадуешься…

Реборн внезапно понял то, что имел ввиду Скалл тогда, в их первом серьезном разговоре.

— Скалл, — он покачал головой, — не стоит.

Он осторожно взял его левую руку в ладони, нежно провел по татуировке со своим именем.

— Возможно, — он начал тихо, — когда-то давно маленькие милые Стефан и Ренато были предназначены друг другу судьбой. Но я давно отказался от этого имени, да и тебя Стефаном, полагаю, последний раз называли очень давно.

Скалл внимательно слушавший его, пожал плечами, потом кивнул. Реборн прочистил горло, чувствуя напряжение чуть ли не сильнее, чем когда он делал Скаллу предложение, — хей, тогда было очевидно, что Скалл согласится, — и продолжил.

— Так вот, возможно, Ренато и Стефан были связаны судьбой, но — он поднял руку Скалла, — но Скалл и Реборн выбрали друг друга сами. Ты меня выбрал сам, понимаешь? И эта надпись тому доказательство, — он усмехнулся всей иронии судьбы, — И для меня она, клянусь, гораздо важнее, чем какие-то там метки соулмейтов.

Реборн ласково провел по запястью Скалла пальцами, а потом и вовсе поднес его к губам и нежно поцеловал свое прозвище на чужой руке. Все же, как забавно, что имя Реборн было выбрано ради того, чтоб защитить его соулмейта, а теперь оно стало тем именем, которое определило его судьбу, тем именем, которое в итоге носил на руке его соулмейт, любовник, партнер, муж.

Он поднял взгляд на Скалла.

— Ты что, плачешь? — спросил он ласковым недоверием. Скалл, который смотрел на него, широко раскрыв свои фиолетовые глаза, из которых сейчас капали крупные слезы, вздрогнул. Он отвел взгляд, резко выдернул свою руку из его ладоней.

— И кто из нас безнадежный романтик, а? — пробурчал Скалл, вытирая слезы внешней стороной запястья.

Реборн улыбнулся, придвинулся к Скаллу поближе, прижал к себе.

— С кем поведешься, — он уткнулся лицом в фиолетовые волосы, — полагаю, я просто набрался этого от тебя.

Скалл в его объятиях расслабился, сам прижался ближе к его груди. Они некоторое время молчали, но это была приятная, легкая тишина, которой Реборн наслаждался, как и теплом чужого тела, чувствуя лишь спокойствие и нежную, как первые весенние цветы, любовь, что переполняла его грудь.

Вдруг Скалл задумчиво начал говорить куда-то ему в ключицы.

— Семпай, — он помолчал, неторопливо произнес, — ты представляешь, как остальные будут над нами ржать, если об этом они узнают?

Реборн представил, понимая, что как минимум Лар с Колонелло будут радостно припоминать им это и двадцать, и пятьдесят лет спустя, дернул плечами.

— Если попробуют, — пригрозил он мрачно, — я их всех пристрелю.


End file.
